Disastrous Desires
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Sequel to Misguided Misfortunes. He's BAAAACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little introduction to the sequel of Misguided Misfortunes. Welcome to: Disastrous Desires.**

**Warnings will vary for this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Recap: Zuko, Haru and Sokka were kidnapped by a sadistic doctor that collected men as patients. Through a lot of painful experiments, harsh realities, and gut wrenching tortures they managed to escape with their lives. Haru was chosen by the mad man as a lover, but ultimately let him go. Xia was killed. He was survived by one of the triplet sisters, an older brother who we met in the last paragraph of MM, a younger brother (who is also a wayward doctor) and an adopted daughter who delivered the killing blow to her father. **

**Three years later, and the war is still raging we catch up with the gang.**

* * *

_A single drop of blood rolled down his neck. The blood covered sponge came away from him and fell with a splash to the ground. The other man sat in a chair across from him. His legs were crossed and his cool eyes were staring at him. Long white hair draped over bare shoulders loosely hanging down over an expanse of bare chest. A set of black stitches stood out from the pale body in which they were sewn. Just over the heart, as if it had been removed. With the fluid grace of a river, the man stood up. The boy watched as blood dripped from the man's finger tips, but no other blood could be seen. The man stopped just in front of the boy and a blade appeared in his hand._

"_Scream for me trinket, remind me why I chose you." The deep imperialistic voice rolled over the boy as the man held the blade tip under his chin. The boy could feel his heart begin to beat wildly as the man bent down, his lips ever so slowly inching closer to his own._

Haru sat up with a jolt, the blankets falling away from him. His chest was heaving as he fought to catch his breath. He pushed his hair out of his face and shook his head. Sweat covered his forehead as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Three nights. Three nights in a row he was victim of the same dream, each one advancing further than the last. He picked up the pale hand that had found a place on his stomach and moved it off of him. That caused the girl next to him to stir. She sat up and looked at him with deep green eyes.

"What?" Haru shook his head and sat back on his makeshift pillow. The girl frowned and sat up the blankets falling away from her naked body.

"You were dreaming about her again weren't you!?" Haru closed his eyes. Here she goes again. He turned to look at her blankly.

"I don't know what you mean." She tossed her head throwing her brown curls over her shoulder.

"You were dreaming about Katara. I know it." Haru sat up and rubbed his forehead. He turned to look at her.

"No. I wasn't. It wouldn't be any of your business, if I were." The gril huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It should be. I'm your girlfriend after all." Haru stood up tossing the blanket off of him. He shook his head as he looked down at her.

"You aren't a girlfriend, you're a convenience." He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his waist length braid out of the collar. He ducked under the tent opening and out into the pre-morning forest. He stretched his arms up high over his head. They were to meat Aang and Sokka at the village before noon, from there Zuko at the foot of the hills, then Katara and Shio at the gorge. Shio and Shia were siblings they had somehow come across upon the first siege of the Fire Lords castle. Shio was a strong bender in his own way. He was a forceful fire bender, but in that respect he and Zuko didn't get along. Shia on the other hand wasn't good at anything. Haru glanced back at the tent as he heard the girl cuss. Well she was sort of good at one thing, but that wasn't much to say for her.

"Haruuu." He cringed as he heard her whine. He had gotten stuck with her when they split up. Aang had gotten into a bad state after loosing the first battle with the Fire Lord. He had decided it better if they split up and gain their forces that way. Shio had taken up with Katara, much to the disapproval of everyone except Shia. Haru hadn't had feelings for Katara since the incident with the cages. Three and a half years had past since Xia was killed. But still Haru bore the scars of their meeting. He shook his head casting the leeching thoughts from his mind. He looked back as Shia crawled out of the tent. She stood up and pulled her impossible small shirt over her medicinally enhanced breasts. He narrowed his eyes. He detested everything she stood for, but he had sunk himself. They were in the Earth kingdom, in a small province off of Ba Sing Sei, when it happened. They fell into the bodily lust, and he hadn't been able to dig himself out. She walked over and hit him on the shoulder.

"I hate it when you lie to me." He turned to look at her.

"Don't hit me."He growled. She frowned and stamped her foot.

"Dammit, Haru-kun. I am the only women you need you don't need to dream about other women. 'Specially since Katara's getting pounded by my brother." She hissed. Haru felt his eyebrow twitch as he inwardly counted to ten.

"Shia, I'm going to speak as slowly as possible. Do...not...talk...about...Katara...like..that. Understand?" He said and walked over the tent and started to tear it down. Shia put her hands on her hip and thrust her hip to the side.

"Why does it make you jealous?" Haru shook his head and just decided to ignore her. Next thing he knew, a shot of pain surged through his head as she jerked his braid down with all of her strength. He turned to look at her. She smiled at him innocently. "Well does it make you jealous?" The back of his scalp burned and she was still trying to fight.

"No. PUll my hair again and it will be the last. But If Toph heard you refer to anyone as if they were a slab of meat you would be dead." She snarled her nose at him.

"Oh you mean that imaginary blind earth bender that you and your friends made up?" Haru shook his head.

"Ok. You'll meet her one of these days and you'll be sorry." He finished tearing down the tent and began to roll it up, bedding and all. Things had been hard after Toph decided to part ways with their group. Haru had to take up the maintenance of Aang's earth training, which was not an easy feat. They had managed to find some of the other victims of Xia along their travels, and had kept in touch the best they could. Haru closed his eyes. He had just received word in Sokka's last letter that four of the men had disappeared. Three of them later found mutilated beyond recognition. Haru's chest tightened as he remembered the letter word for word as it described the condition of the bodies.

"_Mangled. For lack of better word. One was found with his hands bound behind his back, fingers removed. His tongue had been sliced from his mouth and his throat had been slit. He was the better of the three. The second had his ribcage removed, and all of the internal organs with it. Then in a gross display the skin was sewn back into the tissue at the bottom of the empty cavity. The third I did not have the displeasure to witness, but the word we received of it, was not any better. The odd thing was, all three men had their mouth's stitched closed..." _

Haru brought his hand up and ran his fingers over his own lips. He had his lips sewn shut, he had known the pain of the needle and the thread pulling through the flesh. That echoed in his mind. It was a sign. But he had buried Xia himself. He had held the dying man in his arms as he struggled with his last breaths.

* * *

Zuko tightened the chest strap on his mount once again. He wasn't nervous, he was just anxious to see the others. It had been close to a year since they had all sat together. He paced the dry leaves as his mind reeled. The letter was a bad one. Sokka's demand that they all regroup was one of urgency, and it was more of a demand than a request. He had lost a lot of blood at Sokka's side, through some nightmarish experiences. Including facing his father. If Sokka was that persistent that they convene then they would. He had sent out word through the revolt in hopes that it would reach Toph and the twins. Of course he hadn't heard a response,

He smiled as he thought of the young blind girl. He had heard his share of rumors about her. She and the twins had made quite a name for themselves among the Fire Lord loyals. They were feared as senseless murders, but Zuko knew different. The three of them made the perfect assassin. Cunning, Ability, and Sense. Three parts of the triad that had to be complete. Zuko stopped his pacing and listened to the early morning noise. A small creature ran across the forest floor and skittered into the darkness.

The haze set over the country side as he looked down from his perch on the side of the hill. He was instructed to wait there until he saw sign of the others. He had patience but that had it's limits. He cracked his knuckles as he scanned the sleeping village below. He should see them first thing as they road into the village, unless of course Aang and Sokka came in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. Somewhere in the distant hills behind him, a lone coyote-frog let out it's short yaps as it stirred.

Zuko crossed his arms and set his shoulder's back against the young white birch. He let out a solid breath and let his mind wander. So much had happened since his initial exile from his homeland. He had chased the Avatar across oceans and mountains, through caves and rivers. He fought many battles and met many people. Pirates, bounty hunters, scalawags, whores, crazy hermits, and cabbage crazed merchants. He had felt the bitter-sweet taste of love, and the even more sour taste of leaving. He had left behind a love, that could have never blossomed. He betrayed his uncle, the man, the only man, that believed in him. That stood by his side. Zuko frowned as the bitter taste took over his mouth. He had yet to find his uncle. He had heard rumors that he was alive. He knew in his heart that he was alive. He had escaped his jail cell on the day of the eclipse. He would find his uncle eventually. More likely than not though, it would be after the war.

They had placed so much hope on that day. So much effort into planning the attack. Maps. Time lines. Plans within plans, and hours of arguing with Sokka about the best and quickest path to the castle. They were ready to end it then and there. It was time for them to take the war to it's end by the death of the Fire Lord. Though Aang's passionate nature and monk lifestyle kept his morals from allowing him to kill at other crucial times, they had all decided that it would be the only way. There were too many in the Fire Nation that had been corrupted by his grandfather and father's beliefs. If his father were allowed to live, even if kept in a cell in a dungeon, there would still be those that were loyal to the Fire Lord. And the truth of the matter was, as long as he lived, he was still the Fire Lord, chains or not.

Zuko shifted again as a light caught his eye. The first lamp of morning was lit on the gate of the small village. It wasn't a very impressive city. Two large main streets made paths for merchants. The tea house, and the inn were also on those streets, with a small noodle shop and an open air market at the end. The large manor that sat at the end of both streets would have to belong to the lord of the land. A prison, no doubt, was under the large manor. This village didn't profess loyalty to any of the people. They were independent due to their highly multi-racial population. Zuko smiled slightly. Who was he to point out a mix of races? All he had to do was to look at his own group. Two water tribe, an air nomad, a fire nation prince, two earth benders, then there was the mutts. Zuko felt his smile disappear. The bitter taste was back in his mouth. Shio and Shia. Zuko's nose curled up. The girl was the youngest of the two. Only about fifteen, though she kept herself like a thirty year old. She was of Earth Kingdom origin, or at least her father was. She had no bending ability, and no intellectual excellence that would allow her to be any help in a battle. She was bait. She practically came with a 'kidnap and rape me' sign attached to her.

Shio on the other hand was a full blood fire nation brat. All the signs of a true fire bender as well. He was a powerful creature, but he was reckless and wild. He had an awkwardness about him, that Zuko was unsure of. He was always hiding something, and seemed to be prowling around and listening to conversations that he had no right to hear. He had taken up with Katara off the bat. Though his intentions weren't clear to begin with, he slowly wedge his way between the water master and the rest of their happy family. Zuko closed his eyes as he thought back on the conversation he and Katara had before they went their separate ways. She had called him an egotistical hot head, and he had called her a mothering over-protecting prude. Then things went into a more light and humorous mode. They had agreed that their relationship would never be anything more than platonic. They had tried to romance route, but it just didn't work out. To many lines, too many boundaries that neither of them felt comfortable coming close to, not to mention crossing.

He pushed away from the tree, crossed his arms, uncrossed them then resumed his pacing. Something itched at the back of his mind. Almost a subconscious fury, near panic. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was.

**Little background is always nice. Let's hope this is a good start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuck Factor: 0**

* * *

Sokka flung the mud from his shoes as he sat down. He threw the shoes off and rubbed his feet. Aang entered the room, shutting the door behind him and let out a sigh. Sokka looked up at the boy with a grin.

"I'm hungry." Aang frowned with mock irritation.

"You're always hungry." Sokka shrugged and stood up. He stretched his arms out to his side and popped his neck. He was entirely to sore for this. He needed a good day's rest in a nice inn with beautiful women surrounding him. He could smell the meat sizzling on the open fire pit. His stomach growled obnoxiously.

"I want a great big slab of nicely grilled meat, just a little bit bloody." Aang's face paled as he shot Sokka a dirty look. Sokka grinned.

"I forgot. Vegetarian." Aang flung his water pouch at Sokka and shook his head. Aang still had the memories and the vivid taste of his friend's blood that coated a side dish of berries. He shivered as he pushed back the thought. Sokka moved over to look out the window, pushing the wooden slat blinds to the side. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the crinkled letter. He pulled the paper open again and read over the scribbled words. He frowned and folded it again and pushed it into his pocket. Aang frowned as he watched the other boy.

"When are you going to tell me what this is about?" Sokka smirked and turned to look at the young Avatar.

"When you get hair on your chest." Aang furrowed his eyebrows. Sokka was always picking on him about his silky smooth chest. Not a hair in sight and here he was almost marrying age. He sighed and shook his head. Sokka laughed and rubbed his stomach.

"Let's go get something to eat." Aang nodded. A nice hot bowl of noodles and steamed vegetables sounded good, with the largest pot of tea he could find. Sokka frowned and shook his head.

"Noodle house won't be open for another three hours."He felt back on the large chair and folded his hands behind his head. Aang sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. Appa had to stay behind this time around. It seemed for the last year and half everywhere they went they were found primarily because of the large bison. So he had decided to leave Appa with their trusted friend, Teo. He and the Duke had left them before the rush on the Fire Lord. They had elected to hide out in the Eastern Air Temple. Aang jumped as a knock came at their door. Sokka had his boomerang in hand out of instinct in a fraction of a second.

_Who the hell…_ He moved over to the side of the door and listened. Aang jumped to his feet and positioned himself diagonal from the door and poised himself for an attack. Sokka pulled the door open slowly.

"If you hit me, I swear to the spirits I will barbecue your ass." He knew that voice. Sokka flung the door open with a wide smile.

"Zuko!" Sokka grabbed the fire bender and hugged him tight. Zuko patted the boy on the back and

tried to breath.

"Sokka, the ribs." Sokka released the fire bender and turned to look at Aang. Aang smiled widely as Zuko stepped inside. He pulled his hat off and looked at the Avatar.

"You were supposed to meet us at the foot of the hill." Aang frowned. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"I saw you two ride in. I was restless." Aang smiled and shook his head. He shook the fire bender's hand. Zuko's face turned serious as he looked back to Sokka who was bolting the door He propped himself up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your letter was entirely too serious for you. What is going on?" Sokka ran his hand over his patch of fur on his chin as he sat down. Zuko frowned as the boy seemed to think of how he was going to word his answer.

"I have sent you letters about the other men." Zuko nodded. Sokka stopped and thought for a moment again as if he weren't entirely sure as to what he was trying to say.

"Things have happened, and I am not entirely sure they have anything to do with the war." Zuko unfolded his arms and looked at the boy.

"What do you mean?" Sokka let out a deep sigh.

"I believe that some of the happenings have more to do with... a certain mad doctor." Zuko shook his head.

"It can't be. Xia is dead." Sokka shook his head.

"I'm not so sure about that. You didn't see the bodies. They had his name all over them. Not literally of course." Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"No, couldn't write his name on them literally, that would be too easy." Sokka smiled at Zuko's sarcasm. Sokka soon frowned again as he continued.

"Logically it is impossible. But ..." Aang frowned as he looked at Sokka. He stood up and walked over to stand next to him.

"Sokka, now is the time to let us know what was in that letter." Aang half demanded half asked. Zuko blinked and his ears perked. This was news to him. Sokka could never keep anything to himself. Sokka looked to the ground and shook his head. He looked back up at the two and frowned.

"I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that I got a letter scribbled in handwriting I didn't recognize, saying that we needed to meet Toph at a small shambled house on the down slope of those hills." Zuko frowned and shook his head. He walked over and sat down at the table. He pulled a map out of the pack on his back and uncurled it over the table.

"I have been all over those hills over the past three days, and I didn't see any houses, not even signs of any. All I saw was a few loyals." Sokka shrugged and pulled the crinkled letter from his pocket.

"That's what it says. I could very easily be a trap." He said as he tossed the letter on table. Aang picked it up and carefully unfolded it. His eyes scanned it and shook his head. That was all it said. Not a word more.

"Toph needs all her old friends to meet her at an old house on the northern slope of Yhuan Peak." Aang read out loud. He shook his head again. "I don't recognize the handwriting either." He said handing the paper to Zuko. Zuko looked over it a moment then brought his hand up with a sphere of flame dancing in his palm. He held the parchment up and the flame behind it. He smiled as the fire nation's insignia showed shadow where it was pressed into the paper. Invisible without flames. He tossed the letter down on the table and looked up at Sokka.

"It's not a trap. It has the Fire Nation's mark, hidden in the center as a press mark. Ozai outlawed the use of this technique when he learned that only those in the revolt used it. It was how he tracked down many of the revolutionaries within his own army." Zuko pushed his chair back, leaning it on it's back legs, as he propped his feet up on the table. Sokka waited for Zuko to continue, but it soon became evident that he wanted him to figure it out for himself. Sokka closed his eyes as he thought, then snapped them open as it occurred to him.

"Vitani, or Kilani wrote that." Zuko nodded with a smile. Aang frowned and picked the paper up again, imitating what Zuko had done. He brought the paper down and ran his hand through his dark mud colored hair.

"My guess would be Vitani.." Sokka smiled.

"Yeah. Kilani is a bit more on the proper side. His script would probably be immaculate." Sokka said as he sat back down on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But what does that mean? Why now?" He ask looking over at the other two. Aang shrugged and found his place on the floor, stretching out his lanky legs.

"Maybe they found a weakness in Ozai's defenses." Sokka frowned and looked at the younger boy.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the murders?" Zuko looked at Sokka blankly.

"The twins wouldn't care a rat's ass about the men that died. I don't blame them. Just another memory to try and forget." Sokka shrugged and leaned back and rested one of his ankles on his other knee.

"But Toph?" Zuko almost laughed out loud at that remark.

"Have you not heard the rumors? She is one of them now. The third part to their triumvirate. She's not going to be the same little smart ass we knew three years ago." Sokka's face went blank. He didn't want to think of it that way. They would see her and she would still be a bossy little blind bender. He didn't want to imagine her changing, or what she would change into. He could still imagine Aang as the awkward bald, lanky twelve year old. He was still awkward and lanky, but he was much taller and had let his hair grow, if only a little. Zuko had put on muscle, grown a foot, and his hair was longer as well, but he hadn't changed much as far as attitude and mannerisms went. He sighed inwardly as he thought of his sister. He hadn't seen her in a year, and there wasn't much to tell him how she had changed. Or the other's for that matter. He would know soon enough, at least.

* * *

Katara arched her back as she reached her hands high over her head. The morning was still at least an hour away. She turned and looked back over her shoulder as the small flame came closer from out of the forest. She smiled as Shio and his small orb flame came into her sight.

"Feel better?" Shio flicked his wrist at her.

"Giirrl. I thought I was gonna bust." He laughed. She couldn't help but laugh with him. He was the funniest creature she had ever met. Katara bent down and picked up her bag of supplies throwing it over the saddle of the fire lizard. She smiled and gave the large reptile a nice little scratch between the eyes. The set had been a gift from Zuko. He had stolen them when they had left the Fire Nation capitol. Aang and Sokka had Appa, Zuko had his ostrich horse, and Haru had his, which she assumed he shared with Shia. They had to wait until the sun was up before the lizards would move. Their bodies had to warm up first. Shio fell back on his bed roll and looked over at Katara.

"Tell me again. You've got to." Katara laughed and fell down next to Shio on her stomach and looked at him.

"I've told you hundred of times." Shio cocked an eyebrow at her as a smirk curled over his lips.

"Don't act like you don't want to talk about it." Katara felt the blush light her face and was thoroughly grateful that there wasn't enough light for him to see it.

"Haru. I don't know what to say about him any more than you already know. He's very kind and soft spoken. He was, he did change a little bit after the incident." Shio nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. He's not the one I want to know about."He said rolling over onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. "Tell me about Prince Zuko. Are y'all still not 'together'?" She frowned at the boy and shook her head.

"You know the answer to that. Zuko didn't think that we should endanger the entire group by our having a relationship. He said it wouldn't be fair. We could get distracted by one another at important times and might cause someone to get hurt." Shio's eyes widened and he set his fingers gently on Katara's arm.

"So he's available!?" Katara laughed and looked at the boy.

"You are something else y'know that?" Shio smiled and rolled over onto his back. He shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"Tell me something I don't know, girlfriend."

* * *

**Shio really is something else ain't he? Oh well I had fun with this chapter. A little more history. **

**Next time on Disastrous Desires: Just what lays in store fore the gaang when the meet with the new and improved Toph? Just what is it they need to meet her for? And why is everyone so nervous? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Um. Not much. Little cussing. A small surprise. And Shia-ness. Yes that is a viable warning.**

**Yuck Factor: 0**

* * *

Haru jumped off of the beast as they came to the entrance of the small village. He looked over his shoulder and flung his cloak at her.

"Cover yourself up." She mimicked him and stuck her tongue out as she wrapped the cloak around him She watched as he scanned the area as he led the ostrich horse by the reins. He pulled the brim of his straw hat down further as a man turned to look at them. The sun had just broken the sky a half an hour earlier, so it was unusual to see travelers so quickly. Shia smiled sweetly at the man, who quickly went back to work. Haru shot the girl a glare as he stopped. He found the small inn. He counted the doors and followed them until he found Zuko's ostrich horse tied to one of the posts. He took a deep breath and tied the ostrich horse to the post as well. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Shia.

"Stay." She snarled her nose.

"Look, I'm not a dog." Haru narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Stay put." He ordered again and walked over to the door. He tabbed lightly with the back of his knuckles. He heard the scuffling behind the door and smiled.

"Cabbage delivery." He called out. He heard Aang's laugh first. Sokka opened the door and belted his boomerang.

"It's been to long, my friend." Haru said as Sokka hugged him. Sokka's eye went over to where Shia was still on the mount. Sokka laughed and ushered Haru in, and waved at Shia for her to follow. Haru pulled his hat off and tossed it to the corner where Zuko's lay discarded as well. Haru looked around at the others. Zuko gave a little smirk from his seat his feet propped up on the table. Aang was sprawled out on the floor, and sent Haru a little wave. Shia came skipping in and glomped Haru. Haru's face flattened as he saw Zuko crack a full smile.

"Shia, remember our talk." Haru reminded her softly. Shia giggled and let go of him.

"Right." Sokka walked around the two for a moment and stopped he looked at Haru for a moment before he broke out laughing. He slapped Haru on the back and shook his head.

"I knew you wouldn't last!" Haru's face light up bright red as he tried to grit through the jokes he knew would come. Shia blinked and frowned, putting her hands on her hips letting the cloak fall away from her.

"What does that mean?" Sokka shook his head as he tried to quiet his laughing. He looked over at her and his eyes grew wide.

"What are you wearing!?" He choked out as he looked over a large expanse of midriff. Zuko's eyes grew wide as well as he stood up.

"Better question would be what is she not wearing." Aang stood up and Sokka pushed him back down and pointed a warning at him. Haru rolled his eyes and walked over taking a seat at the table. He looked over the map silently as Zuko picked up the cloak and tied it around Shia. Haru read over the discard letter and frowned. He looked over at Aang who had gathered himself.

"Just what is this all about? This can't possibly be regarding the murders of the four men?" Aang shrugged and looked over to Sokka.

"Ask Sokka." Haru turned and looked at the Water Tribe boy with question. Sokka fell back down on the couch and shook his head.

"We are going to ride out to meet Katara. Then we are going to meet Toph." The guys all jumped as Shia started laughing.

"Oh please guys." Zuko narrowed his eyes at the girl. He shook his head and looked over at Sokka.

"While on our ride we need to maintain watch. Their have been loyals crawling all over those hills. I don't want to get caught with my ass out." Haru nodded.

"We'll need to take care of any we come across that spot us. If we can go undetected that would be best." Sokka looked over to Shia and frowned.

"So that means no talking." Shia's jaw dropped. She pointed her fingers towards herself and was utterly appalled that they would insinuate that she talked a lot.

"I don't know how to take that." Zuko frowned.

"You are cannon fodder. You have to keep your mouth shut. We don't have the time to protect you." She pursed her lips together and furrowed her eye brows.

"I can take care of myself." Haru was in front of her staring down at her before she even finished her sentence.

"You cannot take care of yourself. You cannot fight, you cannot bend. So you do as we say or you will die. Understand?" Shia's eyes grew wide and she nodded. Sokka looked over to Zuko with his eyebrows raised. Apparently there was a little bit more bark to Haru nowadays. Zuko grinned. _So Haru isn't as much of a victim as he used to be. This is a good thing._

Zuko slapped his knees and stood up. He walked over to the corner and jerked his hat up and fit it on his head.

"I say we go now before too much sun gets ahead of us."

"Agreed." Sokka said standing up. Haru pulled his hat on and watched as Shia readjusted herself in the cloak. Sokka pulled his own cloak on and threw the hood up. Aang wrapped his head and pulled on his own cloak. Haru closed his eyes and shook his head. They had to go through so great of lengths now to keep their identities under wraps. After their lose to the Fire Lord, most of the worlds population not under Fire Nation control, lost faith in the avatar. He was considered a fraud. The story of the failure had spread so quickly and with so many different variations that there were many out their that wanted to see not only Aang, but all those who assisted in the raid, drawn and quartered. Haru frowned at the thought and opened his eyes. He turned and looked at the last group of people that could stop the terror the fire lord was raining down.

* * *

Katara gave the fire lizard a nice pat as she step up onto it. Shio jumped onto his his and pushed his black hair behind his ear. He looked over at Katara and gave her a thumbs up. They decided at the begging of their journey that they would ride in silence. Only the sloshing of the water in the pouches on Katara's lizard, and the flick of the reptiles tongues was all that could be heard as they sauntered through the forest. The lizards sped quickly darting through the trees. Katara pulled back on the small rein and pulled the lizard to a stop. She looked over her shoulder as Shio stopped beside her. She brought two fingers up in front of her eyes and pointed out to a small overlook. She stepped off of the lizard and moved low to the ground. She was practically crawling by the time she made it to the outcropping ledge. She looked down at the village a little less than a mile below. She could see one small dot walking ahead of two larger dots. She watched as the dots moved away from the village the smaller dot a small distance ahead. She smiled widely.

She moved backwards on her belly until she was back under the cover of the bush. She stood up and walked over to Shio. She pulled him down and spoke softly in his hear.

"They're are already together. Well meet them half way." She said and pulled back. Shio gave her a nod as she mounted up her lizard. Again the reptiles were off, gliding almost silently through the under brush. But before they got very far the lizards froze in their tracks. They lifted their heads their tongues flicking frantically into the air. Katara listened and looked over at Shio whose eyes were wide. They jumped as they heard the the leaves rustle over head. Two black streaks dropped down behinds them and landed on their lizards. Both of the figures wrapped their arms tight around the two riders. Katara threw her head back, but didn't come in contact with anything. Shio had two hands full of fire, but nowhere to put them. Katara looked frantically over at the figure that held Shio, as her water pouches started to bulge. She stopped as she recognized the metal mask that cover the man's face. She stopped resisting and leaned her head back and looked up at the metal mask her own attacker wore.

"Hey sexy. Dija miss me?" Katara almost peed herself with relief to hear that voice. The arms loosened as Katara turned in them. She pushed the mask up and stared into to Vitani's cocky smile. She looked over at Shio who was looking at her like she was a complete idiot.

"Stop fighting him. They're friends!" She laughed. Shio frowned at her.

"They aren't acting like friends, honey." Vitani laughed at the boy and winked at him.

"Oh we are friends all right." He smiled and grabbed Katara and leaned her back across his lap kissing her hard. She hit him on the head and pushed him off.

"Dammit! Vitani." She hissed as she slid down off of the lizard. Vitani smiled and pulled his mask back down. Shio looked over his shoulder at the masked man behind him.

"Okay sweety. I get it. You're a good guy. But if you don't wanna let go, you have to at least buy me dinner first." Vitani let out a full throated laugh as he fell backwards off the lizard. Kilani chuckled and let go of the boy. He jumped off the lizard and looked over at Katara. She ran over and hugged him.

"It is so good to see you guys." Kilani patted Katara's back. She looked up and ran her fingers over the three slashed grooves in his mask.

"Where's Toph."

"She's fucking waiting for Sokka." Vitani laughed as he stood up. Shio's eyes widened.

"So she is real." Katara frowned at Shio. Katara nodded.

"I told you she was. Now you finally get to meet her." Katara smiled. Shio shook his head as he leaned forward crossing his arms over the lizard's head. He had never seen her so excited. Vitani set his hand on Katara's shoulder.

"This isn't a safe place." Kilani nodded.

"Yes. We will take you to Toph and wait there for the others."He said taking the rein of Katara's lizard. Vitani raised his hand up to stop them. He pushed smiled into his mask.

"We gotta have some fun first." Shio cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know what kinda fun these guys had but he was betting it wasn't going to be very pleasant, especially when the one Katara called Vitani's masked eyes looked over at him.

* * *

Haru walked out in front of them. His eyes scanning the forest for any signs of trap. Zuko rode double with Aang on behind, and Sokka rode double with a to happy Shia hanging on tight. They deep into the thick of the forest when Haru stopped. He turned and gave a quick warning glance at the others. He lowered himself to the ground as he listened. Something was coming barreling through the trees. It was loud, clumsy and could very easily be a trap. Haru watched and waited. A man came flying out of the trees stumbling. He fell forward and ended up at Haru's feet. Haru frowned as Shio stood up and dusted himself off.

"Shio?" Shio looked up at Haru.

"Haru! Katara! They took her!" Haru frowned.

"What?! Who?"

"Some fire nation loyals. They took Katara!" Sokka was off the mount and in front of Shio in a split second.

"Why did you let them take her?! And why isn't there as scratch on you!?" Sokka boomed at the boy. Shio frowned.

"You've got to come with me. You have to save her!" He said pulling on Sokka's shirt. Sokka nodded at Haru and remounted the ostrich horse in front of Shia. Shio led the way as they quicken their pace. Then entered a small clearing after about an hour's worth of running, walking , and jogging. A small house set off to the side. Katara was sitting peacefully in front of the door reading a scroll. Zuko and Aang were off their mount. Zuko grabbed Shio by the shirt.

"What game are you trying to pull?"

"Temper temper o princey. Might call a demon down a your ass." A voice filtered down from above. Zuko looked up and perched in the trees were the twins. Zuko frowned and looked down at Shio. Shio giggled nervously.

"Haha? Surprise?" Shio smiled weakly. He didn't know if he had just spoken his last words but he had a feeling he was about to find out. Zuko laughed and dropped the boy's collar.

"Okay. You guys got us." Sokka shook his head and walked over to his sister. She stood up and they collided with a fierce hug. Sokka petted his sisters hair.

"I was worried about you." Katara said softly. Sokka snorted.

"Yeah Yeah I know." Sokka laughed. He turned around and looked at the others, his face going serious. "We have business we need to attend to. Where's Toph?" Vitani and Kilani drooped down from the tree. And pulled their masks off. They looked at each other for a moment then smiled.

"She's tying up a few loose ends at the moment." Kilani smiled. Vitani nodded.

"Yeah. We'll catch you up on what we've found and she'll get her ass here eventually."

* * *

**T.T Looks like all that time getting hit with rocks didn't teach Vitani anything. Next chapter: Enter the Toph. YAY! Isn't everybody excited? **


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTER THE TOPH. Oh yeah. You might want to make sure your 'oh shit' belts are tightly fastened. **

**  
Warning: Uuber Shia-ness. Cussing. Yeah that's about it.**

**Yuck Factor: 0**

**Fluff Factor: 4 hehe**

**Creepy Factor: 6**

* * *

Vitani pushed to door open and led the others in, Kilani bringing up the rear. The room was bare, besides a dozen or so chairs scattered out across the fairly large room. Katara sat in one of the chairs crossing her legs. Shio sat his back against her legs, taking a seat on the floor, even though there was more then enough chairs. Zuko shot the boy a glare as he sat across from them.

"What have you found out, Aang?"Kilani ask looking over to the young avatar. Aang spun his chair around and straddled it crossing his arms over the back.

"There is a large uprising in the Earth Kingdom. They call themselves the GatorUrai." Kilani nodded as he propped himself up against the wall.

"We have had the pleasure of encountering them. Their mission is to get rid of you." He said looking at the young avatar. Aang nodded.

"They had trackers following us for a long time."

"You're welcome." Vitani laughed as he fell back in a chair. Sokka frowned and looked at the twins.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we saved your ass, again, Sokka." Sokka shook his head with a chuckle.

"Ah well that's just because we didn't get to them first." Zuko shook his head at their antics and looked over to Kilani.

"There is a group of Fire Nation soldiers camping just south of the base. Have you intercepted any messages?" Kilani smiled into his mask.

"We did better than that. The loyals are held up in our base. Will you be able to decide their judgment?" Zuko nodded. Aang frowned and shook his head.

"Wait a minute. Judgment? As in what?" He said sitting up a little straighter. Kilani frowned.

"Their punishment. There are several possible punishments, and Zuko, being the prince has the jurisdiction to assign." Aang shook his head.

"No. No one will be killed." Zuko looked over at the avatar with a stern face. He rotated his shoulder as he sat forward in the chair.

"I don't believe he mentioned killing." Sokka cocked an eyebrow at the two. He knew where this was heading. Aang puffed out his chest.

"I know the way of the Fire Nation.."

"OOH kay. About those messages, Kilani?" Sokka interrupted before the fire nation prince was able to respond. There were entirely too many fire benders in one room for Aang to play the nationality card. And Sokka really didn't feel like getting burned at that particular time.

"Any messages that would have been received have been intercepted." Kilani smiled, glad that someone other than himself was breaking up a fight. He had his share with Vitani and Toph. Sokka nodded.

"How you acquired any help?" Haru ask from his corner of the room. Kilani nodded.

"We have at least a hundred strong at the base." Vitani answered for his brother. Shia frowned as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"This is some shitty base you have." Katara frowned and shook her head.

"This can't be your base, it's far too small." She frowned as she got frowns from around the room. Vitani laughed.

"Do you think we would let you bring newbies into the base?" Katara frowned and unfolded her legs. She set her feet down on the floor, her knees on either side of Shio's head.

"Does that mean you don't trust us?" She questioned. Kilani shook his head and took a step away from the wall.

"Not at all. It means we don't trust them." He said motioning to the siblings. Shio nonchalantly rested his head against Katara's thigh. Zuko's eyes focused in on the boy's movements, the on going argument becoming background noise to his own thoughts. Zuko watched each movement the boy made carefully. One of Shio's arms was wrapped around Katara's lower leg his hand resting on the top of her foot, while the other was curled around the thigh his head was resting on, his fingers just under his cheek.. This was definitely not platonic touching. It was almost a vulgar display of affection. Zuko snorted inwardly. Katara's eyes caught Zuko's stare and he instinctively looked away. He snapped his attention back to the conversation that he had tuned out.

"You have no reason not to trust them." Aang argued. Vitani shook his head.

"You know the rules of the game Avatar. Everyone is an enemy, until they prove otherwise." Haru looked up from his seat as Shia stood up. She cocked her shoulder up close to her ear and blinked her large eyes.

"Just what do we have to do to prove ourselves?" She said softly as she ran a hand down her hip. Haru didn't even have time to tell her to be quiet and Vitani was in front of the girl. He towered over her his demonic mask staring down at her.

"You want to prove yourself, little girl?" Haru felt a sweat drop form on his forehead as the idiot girl leaned in to the assassin.

"Name your price, big boy?" Aang starting coughing and fell backwards out of his chair. He didn't know whether to cry so hard he laughed, or laugh so hard he cried. Zuko shook his head as Sokka looked down at the Avatar then back to the girl. This should be interesting. Shio looked up at Katara who was wide eyed and shaking her head. There seemed to be a collective held breath as Vitani brought his hand up to touch the girl's neck.

"Bleed for me." He hissed. Shio's eyes grew wide and he jumped up, untangling himself from Katara's legs. He wedged himself in the small space between the tall man and his sister.

"Can we haggle?" He smiled brightly and brought his hands up in a sign of innocence. Shia put her hands on her hips.

"Don't bother, Shio. I can handle anything he can dish out." Shio's head dropped and he turned to his sister.

"Willyoushutup?!"He turned back around as Vitani took a step back, a low chuckle echoing from his mask.

"You think you can handle me?" He laughed. Shia Pushed her brother out of the way and gave the tall man a slow look over. She snorted and shook her head.

"I've handled better." Haru felt his face flush as he shook his head. She was just asking for it. Vitani laughed.

"Just what do you think I am going to do to you?" Shia smiled and leaned in again, though she wasn't leaning in to speak quieter.

"Just what do you want to do to me?" Vitani threw his head back and laughed out loud. He turned to look at his brother with a shrug.

"I don't know whether I should rape her, or kill her."

"Neither." Vitani and Kilani both turned to the door as a figure stepped in. The group was all on their feet in a flash. A slim figure in a black assassin garb similar to that of the twins stood in the door way. A sharp metal mask decorated in a grin of etched teeth covered the figures face. The newcomer looked like a short replica of the twins. Sokka took a step forward looking over the figure. As he took another wary step closer, he could see the definite signs that this one was female.

"Toph?" The figure cocked her head to the side, a long black ponytail hanging at her side.

"What, Snoozles? Don't recognize me?" Katara's eyes widened as they all stared at Toph. She was taller, almost Katara's height. But other then that she was hidden behind the assassin clothes. Vitani and Kilani smiled.

"We thought at least the mask would give it away." Katara looked over the mask and noticed that there wasn't any way the wearer could be able to see out. Perfect for one who didn't need sight. Toph walked directly over to Katara and pulled her mask off.

"I would say it's good to see you, but y'know still blind." Katara grinned widely and grabbed Toph in a fierce hug. Aang walked over next to the twins and shook his head.

"There is no way that's Toph." Vitani pushed his mask up and laughed.

"Oh it's the Toph." Aang shook his head in disbelief. Vitani smiled. "Okay I'll prove it."

"Wait." Kilani said and walked across the room. He turned around and looked at the two. Vitani smiled.

"Goddamn pieces of mother fucking shit!" Vitani spat out and ducked covering his head. Aang frowned and looked down at the man then back up in time to see a shower of pebbles hurled at them. Aang covered his head as the pebbles bombarded him. Haru smiled and shook his head as Vitani stood back up.

"It's Toph, Aang. It's really her." Haru laughed. Toph turned to face him.

"I hear Haru, but I haven't heard Zuko. I know he's here." She turned to face Zuko who was standing silently. She walked over to stand in front of him. A smile crossed her young face.

"What are you brooding about now?" Zuko grinned. Still the same old Toph after all.

"Just wondering what kind of scheme you have concocted to get us all back in one place." Toph's face dropped and turned to stone. The demeanor of the entire room changed as Toph turned.

"If this were just a scheme to get you all here, you would have been informed by my twins. I brought you all here for a reason. Don't take it lightly." As look past over the room as she walked back over to stand between the twins, being over a foot shorter than them. She put a hand on her hip as she pulled her mask down.

"Haru, Sokka, Zuko I have something to show you." She looked to her side as the twins moved forward. They herded every one else out of the building. Sokka frowned.

"What's going on Toph?"

"I want the three of you to open that door." Sokka turned around to see the door she gestured at. He arched his eyebrow. Why hadn't he seen that door before? He turned back to look at her.

"Okay..?" Zuko shook his head.

"What's in there Toph?" He ask. Toph shook her head. And pointed at the door.

"Just open the door and go in." Haru frowned and looked at the other two. He looked back over to Toph then looked at the door. Toph may have been her same old self, but she still had changed. Just where did her loyalties stand, and what would be in it for her if it were a trap. Toph's head dropped as she shook it.

"I can fell your heart beats. Why do you not trust me?"

"It's not that we don't trust you. It's..."

"It's the fact that you are being so secretive about what is behind the door." Haru finished. Toph smirked into her mask, as her breath seeped out the slits between the etched teeth.

"Why so cynical Haru? What traumatic experience left you with such a bad taste in your mouth?" She laughed. She shook her head. "Just open the door." Zuko had enough of the back and forth banter, He walked over and grabbed the door knob. Before he even started to pull it open , the curiosity over road the other two and they were right behind him. He pushed the door open slowly. The room was dark with no windows to let in light. Zuko pushed the door all the way to the wall to eliminate the possibility of a sneak attack. The three men stepped in and frowned, as the light from the open door landed on a figure in the corner. The three men stopped their hearts skipping beats. The figure was on it's knees with it's back to them. A rope held the arms together tight from the elbows to the wrists; the man's shoulder's clearly dislocated. His head was slumped forward against the wall, a bun of white hair was clumsily knotted on the back of his head. The three men stared with wide eyes and held breaths, at a back covered in ragged flame scars. Sokka took a wary step forward.

"He's harmless. He's heavily sedated." Sokka almost jumped out of his skin as Toph's voice rose from behind him.

"Geeeeeze." He hissed at her. Sokka fanned out in a wide arch as far from the man as he could get, but still moving at an angle so he could see. The man's legs were tied together at the ankles and his knees were folded under him. All things pointed to one answer, but Sokka refused to believe. He looked over the pile of knotted white hair and the burns scars over that ghostly complexion. Fear tingled his finger tips as he clenched and unclenched his hand. He was shaking his head before he saw the man's face.

"This isn't possible."Sokka said his eyes widening as a pair of languid eerie blue eyes turned to look at him. Haru felt his heart speed up and it suddenly became almost impossible to breath. He took a step back and turned on his heel. He walked out the door into the sunlight, and kept walking. Vitani jumped up and followed him.

Haru walked into the thick of the forest and stopped trying to catch his breath. Vitani stopped and watched as the man gagged and put his hand out on the tree to support himself. Haru lurched, but nothing but dry heaves came out. He shivered as he stood up.

"You kept the braid I see." Haru turned around to glare at Vitani as he wiped his mouth.

"It's convenient." Vitani nodded and walked over to stand by Haru.

"Yeah. Tell me did you keep the piercing as well?" Haru's hand went to his chest before he though. He pulled his hand away and narrowed his eyes at the taller man.

"What are you implying?" Vitani shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Some people like to keep souvenirs of their victories." Haru snarled his nose up.

"And what souvenir did you keep?" He hissed. Vitani laughed and pushed his mask up. He shook his head and stuck his tongue out. Haru stared at the man's split tongue.

"I thought you let Katara heal that?" Vitani shook his head as he lowered his mask.

"The was only one way that girl was going to touch my tongue, and she wasn't up for it." He grinned. Haru shook his head with a laugh. His smile faded though as he looked back in the direction of the house. His heart had knocked bruises on his ribs, and his breath was finally catching in his chest. Dark thoughts crossed over his mind but he shook his head casting them away. There was no possible way. Was there?

* * *

**Okay was everyone wearing their 'oh shit' belts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hydeo ho neighborinos! New installment. Okay let's see, nothing very bad in this one. **

**Yuck Factor: 0 Unless you consider Shia a yuck factor then 10**

* * *

They decided it would be the best idea to take the captive back to the base before the sedative wore off. Vitani stopped as he walked back from his little conversation with Haru. He blinked over at his brother who had an odd growth growing out of his chest. Kilani's eyes were flat as he stared at Vitani.

"Don't you dare say a word, Vi." Kilani hissed. Shia tightened her grip around him and let out a high pitched laugh as she snuggled into his chest.

"Oh spirits! You are so cute!!" Vitani chuckled at his brother. Kilani wasn't used to being the center of attention. Vitani turned and looked as Haru came walking back.

"Control your female."He said pointing over at the girl almost permanently attached to his twin. Haru looked over and shook his head with a smile.

"Not my female." Toph was beside Haru in a moment her elbow resting on his shoulder.

"She's not? Well somebody better get her off my male, before I have too." Sokka turned to look at Toph with wide eyes. Toph laughed and walked back into the house to keep guard of the manic doctor. Katara hadn't moved from her spot on the ground since Haru stormed out of the house. Shio's head was resting in her lap as she absently ran her finger's through his hair. Zuko looked between the door of the house, to the two love birds on the ground then back. Vitani walked over and kicked at Shio's leg. The boy opened his yellow eyes lazily.

"Yes?" Vitani jerked his hand in an up motion and the boy crawled to his feet. Vitani pulled a piece of cloth from his sleeve and stood behind Shio. He wrapped the blindfold over the boy's eyes.

"Ooh. Blindfolds. Exotic." Vitani snorted and jerked the blindfold tight. Shio grabbed the back of his head and frowned. "Okay big guy. I get it. No talking." Kilani laughed as his brother turned to look at him with a confused face. Kilani was having his own problems though so that chuckle aimed at his brother didn't last.

"Shia, You need to let go of me. You have to turn around so I can put your blindfold on." He said sternly. "And you have to let go of me." Shia shook her head and snuggled her face into his chest. He frowned as his eye twitched. "Okay, enough now. You have to let me blindfold you."

"Ahh, but you're just so warm and cuddly." Kilani felt his patience starting to wear thin. Toph shook her head and hit the girl in the back of the neck. She went limp and fell forward further against Kilani.

"You are such a softy." Toph shook her head. Kilani frowned at her.

"You didn't have to knock her out." Toph shrugged her shoulders and slapped him on the back.

"Maybe I was jealous." Vitani let out a laugh as he tied Shio's hands together. Kilani frowned at both of them and set Shia on the ground as he tied the blindfold. He quickly wrapped her hands, tying them together as well. Kilani pulled the girl to her feet and popped her cheek. She snapped up straight and turned her head.

"Stand up and be still." Kilani ordered as he tied the rope around her wrists and tossed the other end to his brother. Vitani quickly looped the rope around Shio's wrists and tightened it.

Katara shook her head as she looked away from them. They were treating her friend like a prisoner. She looked back over to where Haru stood leaning against a tree. His face was pale and he hadn't said more than two words to anyone, well not more than three. She sighed inwardly, Sokka and Zuko were only slightly better. They watched the house warily, but would speak freely. Katara still did not believe that it was truly Xia. It had to be another member of his large family. The twins disappeared into the small shack.

Aang watched curiously as they came back out, with Xia between them, and Toph following them. The man was still his tall pale self. That edge of beauty that bordered sickening. His eyes were glassed and his movements were sloppy, but even in that condition Aang could feel the power dripping from the man. He shook his head as the taste of blood filled his mouth. He closed his eyes and looked away. Xia had not been the one who prepared the meal, but he had supplied the blood.

Blue icy eyes swept over the group and landed on Haru. Haru stared into those intense eyes and waited. But there was nothing in them. No sign of recognition, no remembrance, no sign of anything. Toph held the prisoner's arms at a painful angle, as Kilani blindfolded the man. He finished binding his arms and Toph pushed the shoulders up frther with two sickening pops as she relocated them. Vitani quickly looped the rope around the man's shackles and tied it, so that the prisoner was first in line, followed by the two awkward siblings.

They walked for hours on end as the three assassins disappeared in and out of their view. Sokka marveled at the silence and swift agility that Toph had acquired. He frowned at a thought that pulled at the back of his mind. Kilani was her male...what the hell did that mean? Sokka felt his face turn to fire as he remembered something that the twins had told him when they first met. They shared each others pain...Did that mean they shared in each other's pleasure?! Sokka's face blushed deeper as a he covered his face. Haru cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Sokka.

"Did your nose just start bleeding?" Sokka turned and looked at Haru as they walked.

"Yeah, must be the altitude." Zuko scoffed from behind them as he walked next to Katara.

"I'm sure. Are you certain you were letting your mind dive into naughty thoughts?" Sokka frowned at the prince and turned around.

"You're a pervert, Zuko." Zuko laughed out loud.

"I don't think so. You forget, I'm the only one in our happy little gang that isn't screwing someone." Sokka froze and turned to glare at Zuko. What the hell was he insinuating?! Aang laughed and jumped onto Zuko's back .

"EXACTLY! You have to use your imagination."

The banter continued on as they walked more. The sun was sinking low when the three assassins stopped the little caravan. Vitani fanned his hands out to the side.

"We're here." Every one, save the three blindfolded ones, looked around curiously. Aang felt something but he couldn't exactly tell what it was. He looked over at Toph, who brought her leg up and stomped. The earth shook and rattled and started to sink just behind the three. Aang lept over the others crawling over their shoulders. He stared down at the large stairs that led to an underground base.

Sokka smirked as they walked into the large cavern. Vitani pushed his mask up and let out a shrill whistle as they continued deeper into the earth. The other stared with wide eyes as they entered an enormous cavern. A main street led down the center of the cavern, with doors lining the walls. As the came to the bottom of the stairs a man met them. Zuko stared at the man warily. He was a slender person, slightly taller than himself. He had a mane of thick black hair that hung down his back, but the style in which it was kept was the oddity. His head was shaved on either side leaving the thick strip down the middle. Zuko frowned as the man looked at him. He was clearly of Fire Nation decent, given the hair and the pale complexion, but he had intense green eyes. Zuko couldn't help but smirk. The man was a mixed breed.

"Jhoi will take be the guard that watched him." Vitani said motioning to Xia, who had, even though blindfolded regained most of his grace. Haru looked over the man and shook his head.

"How is he to keep him from escaping?" Jhoi's eyes narrowed as he looked over the darker youth.

"Do you think you could do any better pretty boy?" Sokka looked back at Haru with a question. Those were both good questions, and he would like to know the answer to both of them. Haru frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The man is psychotic and a blood bender to top it off?" Toph let her head roll to the side.

"You men are extremely too untrusting. Haru, Jhoi knows what he is doing, or he wouldn't be the dungeon guard. Jhoi, Haru knows what he is talking about." Toph said walking past both of them. Zuko growled.

"I don't care if he does know what he is doing?! Don't forget that man captured the twins and us, not to mention that he had more large and dangerous men at his disposal then we knew what to do with." Kilani smiled as Toph flicked her hand at them as she continued to walk. Kilani took his mask off and looked at the prince.

"We injected a chakra blocker after we sedated him." He said with a smile. Zuko nodded and turned to look around the base. There were men milling about everywhere.

"Just how many do you have?" Sokka ask as he untied Shia's hands.

"Two thousand strong." Kilani answered as he untied Shio from Xia. He tossed the end of the rope to Jhoi, who led the prisoner off. Sokka blinked at the man and looked at Zuko who had the same amazed look on his face. Aang, who had been taking in everything quietly, looked at Kilani.

"Then we should be ready." He shrunk as he received hard glares from the twins. "What?"

"We will discuss everything in a moment." Vitani said patting the shorter monk on the head. Katara helped Shio pull his blindfold off. She looked at him as he blinked into the dimness of the cave.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is someone going to take this blindfold?" Haru frowned and walked over to her.

"Shia..you're hands are loose." She frowned for a moment the brought her hands up and untied the cloth. She laughed and glomped Haru.

"You are sooo smart!" Vitani and Kilani exchanged looks then smiled. They turned and started walking, prompting the other's to follow. They walked past the prison. Inside there were rows of cells with stone walls and floors, and only iron bars at the doors. Two sets or iron gates separated the prison from the open cavern. Vitani pushed open a large metal door and disappeared inside. Kilani ushered the others in then closed and bolted the door behind them. The demeanor of the room changed immensely. The twin's seemed more relaxed.

Katara looked around. Wanted posters decorated the walls, most of people she didn't recognize. She walked over and looked over them, staring at a small set. She brought her hand up and touched the drawing of her brother. She turned and looked at him. She turned back and looked over the posters again. She found Aang's, Zuko's and her own. She moved along the wall and found Haru's, The Duke's and Teo's. Zuko was next to her looking over some of the other posters.

"Everyone of those posters has one of our allies pictures on them." Kilani smiled as he settled down at an oak desk. Vitani disappeared into a back room, which Toph walked out of shortly after. Sokka's eyes grew wide. She was dressed in men's clothes, a shirt two or three sizes too big and a pair of torn pants that draped just over her knees.

"Toph?" She turned her head to face Sokka.

"Yeah?" Sokka shook his head finding no use in asking her about her clothes.

"Nothing, I forgot." Kilani gathered and bunch of papers from the desk and handed them to Katara as he stood up.

"Look over these, and I will be back." Kilani disappeared into the back room as well. Katara handed the papers over to Aang and Sokka who started shuffling through them. Aang crossed his legs and sat down on the fur on the floor. He spread the papers out, as Zuko and Haru looked over his shoulder. Sokka plopped down next to the young avatar and looked over the map in his. Haru soon sat down and picked up a paper that caught his eye. Katara sat down being the last to completely surround the papers, Shio and Shia left outside of the partial circle. Katara looked over her shoulder as Toph collapsed down on a pile of pillows in the corner. She spread herself out comfortable as the shoulder from the oversize shirt slipped down over her shoulder.

"In that pile should be a piece of paper, with a coarse feel and one of the corner's burnt." Aang picked up the one she was talking about and looked over it.

"I have it." Toph nodded and moved a pillow absently.

"That is a map of the catacombs beneath the imperial castle." Aang looked over it and handed it to Sokka's outstretched hand. "There is a garbage runoff tunnel under that, that is large enough for a person to walk through." Toph continued. Zuko nodded as he looked over the map as he sat beside Sokka.

"It's a long drain but it would be an effective form of ambush." Kilani said breaking the train of though that ran collectively through the room. Katara looked up when she heard two gasp, and turned to the door. Vitani walked through just as she turned to look at the door. She blinked a few times, she didn't see the big deal. Neither of the twins were wearing shirts, but they were like that when she met them. It was some macho ego trip.

Shio fanned himself as he looked over at Katara and met her eyes.

"Oh, I have died and gone to heaven!" Vitani shot a warning glare at him, causing Shio to smile and give a little wave back nervously. Shia's tongue was hanging out, but was quickly pelted back into her head as a rock hit her in the face. Katara and the others jumped to see Toph shaking her head.

"Anyone's heart beat that jumps that much when my guys walk in has something wrong with them." She said as the two fell down next to her on either side. Sokka and Zuko exchanged glances as Toph intertwined her hands with the twins. Sokka narrowed his eyes as Vitani smirked at him. Haru shook his head as he looked over the pile of papers.

"I don't understand. If you have all this information, and two thousand strong, why haven't you made your move." Kilani smiled as he brushed a sliver of hair behind Toph's ear.

"Two thousand strong doesn't mean two thousand loyal." He said looking back at the group. That brought collective glances up at them from the group gathered around the papers.

"I hate to interrupt an all, but I gotta pee." Shia said breaking the silence. Katara looked over at her and shook her head. _Announce __it to the world. _Toph untangled her self from the twins and nodded.

"Actually a good idea. I'll take you around the base. Besides you guys all need to rest. I imagine it has been a long time since any of you got to sleep in a real bed for free." Toph turned to face Katara as she stood up.

"C'mon Sugar Queen. We've got some catching up." Katara nodded. That was right. As Toph shut the door behind them Katara looked at Toph. She had really grown, and filled out so that she didn't look like the same old earth bending brat. Her hair was long and she wore it much in the same style as the twins. Katara frowned as she looked at Toph's boots.

"How are you wearing boots?" Toph smiled.

"Our blacksmith, Kneif, made them for me. They're just leg guards." She said picking up on of her feet showing the same old black and dirty feet that Toph prided herself in. Shia snarled her nose.

"Ew, gross." Toph snorted at the girl as they walked on, Katara and Toph bantering and bickering back and fourth. Shia stopped and crossed her arms. She still had to go, but she had a question.

"So your THE Toph. What's so great about you? You're blind and ugly." Katara's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at the girl. Toph clenched her fists as two slabs of earth jutted out and caught the girl at the neck. She turned and faced the girl.

"I'm jut great. And who are you calling ugly." Katara frowned as a sweat drop appeared on her temple.

"Toph, she's not quite all there in the brain department she doesn't know what she's talking about." Toph pointed.

"Bathroom is over there." Shia huffed and ran in the direction that the girl was pointing. Toph snorted again and folded her arms over her chest.

"If she gets raped its her own fault." Katara's eyes grew wide. She could feel the hormones in the air suddenly. She realized that she had felt eyes on her since they had walked in.

"Are there any other women here, besides the three of us?" Toph laughed.

"No, but are you sure you would call that thing a woman? She's more like an arma-cat-dillo in heat." Katara laughed. It was true as much as she hated to admit it. One thing bothered her though. She didn't want to piss Toph off, but if she didn't ask she was going to drive herself crazy.

"Toph, are you and the twins...uh.." Toph stopped and her face went blank. Her blind eyes staring at Katara from underneath her trade mark bangs.

"What?"Katara swallowed back the lump in her throat. How was she going to ask this? Toph cocked an eyebrow and a smirk slid across her face.

"Are you trying to ask me if the twins and I are having sex?" Katara's face blushed blood red She stammered.

"Well...I ..mean.. I don't..." Toph smiled. She shook her head.

"An assassin will never kiss and tell."

* * *

**Hmm. Well that was pretty...um.. yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions, and pose a few more. Enjoy.**

**Yuck Factor: 4**

* * *

Haru walked our of the room leaving the great war strategists to themselves. Zuko and Sokka seemed to never pull their minds away if there were maps and plans to be read and made. Aang had disappeared with the twins out into the cave insisting on a guided tour. Shio was left to fend for himself between the bickering of the two alpha males. Haru scratched his chin, frowning as the stubble of a beard was trying to grow. He needed a shave. He looked at the prison only a few yards from the twins designated home. The twins' residence was the last at the end of the line, the next closest thing being the prison. But from that vantage the twins, plus Toph, would be able to see any disturbance or any intruders. It was a dark place, darker than the rest of the base anyway. Haru looked around again. The cave was rather barren except for the hard metal doors that lined the walk way. Kilani had informed them that each door either went to living quarters or other different places, such as the merchant or blacksmith, the kitchen or the training room. But his eyes were drawn back to the metallic prison.

Curiosity was not one of his stronger weaknesses but it over came him easily as memories slipped out of the back of his mind. He could see the bed clearly, the sheets stained with his blood. He could see the look in the monster's eyes as he ran the needle through and through his lips. He could feel the fiery intense pain that he woke up with. He frowned as he walked over and looked at Jhoi. The hard man narrowed his eyes as he looked over Haru with discontent.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Haru narrowed his eyes back.

"I want to see the prisoner." Jhoi's eyebrow twitched.

"Curious?" Haru shook his head.

"No, just want to make sure he's still in there."Haru smirked hotly. Jhoi snarled, but his face quickly changed. He unlocked the iron gate and walked through with Haru, opening the other gates to allow him in.

"Be quick. If they kill you, it's your fault. He's in the last cell." The man's coarse voice growled. Haru nodded as the iron gates were slammed behind him causing an echo to reverberate off the cave walls. Haru's eyes were hard as he looked into the cells as he passed. The tiny cells were very good reminders of the cages they had been in, being only a bit larger. Some had benches others did not. The prison was degrees colder than the rest of the cave, as the water moistened most of the walls. The dark stone walls separated each cell so that the prisoners could only see those across from them. Fire Nation soldiers filled the majority of the first, the next were filled with Earth Kingdom men. Haru looked at them with a mix of sadness and disgust. They were kept sedated so that they were unable to bend if the chakra blocker was to wear off. That brought Haru's mind back to the subject at hand. Why wouldn't they keep Xia sedated as well? He had to be far more dangerous than any of the other unfortunate souls in those cells. He stopped as he looked between the cells on either side of the path. Three empty cells on the left, two empty on the right. The third and last cell on the right had a prisoner. Haru stood as far from the thick metal bars as he could. He let his eyes look into the darkness.

The demonic doctor sat with his back against the stone. His head was down as his elbow rested across his raised knee. The cell was empty excepted for the small chain that was fastened to the man's outstretched leg. Haru felt a twinge of fear as the man smirked. Slowly those haunting icy eyes came up and looked at him, no, stared at him, diving into his eyes and playing punching bag with his adrenaline gland. Haru felt his throat tightened as the air grew thin. A smile spread over Xia's lips.

"Hello, Trinket." Haru felt like his blood was going freeze under his skin. He crossed his arms as he stared at the man, not for the facade of appearing macho, but to control the trembling in his hands. Xia moved and sat up, leaning his head back against the damp wall.

" I see that you kept your face smooth. I wonder what other oddities you kept that I gave you." Haru swallowed the bile that entered his throat as that animalistic voice rolled over him. Haru took a step back running into the bars behind him as Xia moved and stood up. He seemed to float over to the bars instead of walk. He wrapped his long fingers around the bars and cocked his head to the side.

"I wonder, which is it that you question more?" Xia smiled as he stared at Haru. "Is it my standing here, the apparent reincarnation of your former captor? Or is it the fire in the pit of your stomach that brought you to see me your biggest concern?" Xia smiled as he thought for a moment, he rested his fore head against the bars. "Has it even crossed your mind, I wonder, to question the two twins as to why I am alive? Why they didn't kill me on the spot? Because you know that viper Vitani wouldn't have hesitated to set me ablaze." Haru's eyes grew wide. The bastard was right. He hadn't thought about that. He had been entirely too overwhelmed that he was a live to question the twins. Haru turned and walked briskly down the dank path.

"Do come back to visit with me Trinket. There is much you need to know." Haru clamped his eyes shut as he forced himself to ignore that voice. He threw back the first gate and hit the outside gate. Jhoi turned and looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. The boy shuddered as sweat covered his face and his face was visibly blanched.

"What's wrong lightweight? Did the pretty man get you excited?" Haru's eyes tore up at the man as his hand shot out grabbing a handful of shirt. He jerked the man hard against the bars slamming the man's head into one of them.

"Open this fucking cage!" Jhoi's eyes narrowed as blood trickled from his eyebrow and he unlocked the door. Haru walked out and heard the scraping of metal against rock as the door shut, and the heavy gears turned as it locked. Haru started to walk away just as his feet knocked out from under him. He flipped over onto his back as a the man brought his foot down. Haru narrowed his eyes and rolled to the side and throwing up a slab of earth pinning the man against the cage. Jhoi brought his hands down hard against the outside of the slab and crumpled it. Just as the men started to lunge at one another two black streets sped behind either of them. Vitani locked Jhoi's head forward with his arm and knocked him to the ground placing a foot in the middle of his back. Haru found himself in the same position his breath sending the dirt up into his face.

"What the hell is going on?!" Toph's voice growled as she stepped between the two. She moved her hands and the twins stepped back pulling the men up. Haru jerked out of Kilani's grip and stared at Vitani and Toph. He looked over at Katara his eyes wild. Katara took a step forward but it was Shia that ran and grabbed Haru. He threw his arm out pushing her away. She grabbed at him again but this time he knocked her back causing her to fall to the ground. Aang jumped forward and helped Shia up, inevitably causing the latch around his neck. He looked over at Haru.

"What's wrong with your, Haru?!" He stabbed his finger at Vitani and Toph and moved it over to point at Kilani.

"They haven't told us something. Why the FUCK is that bastard still alive?" Haru yelled the earth trembling around him. Toph grabbed him from behind and locked her arms over his clamping her hand over her wrist.

"Calm down, earth shaker. You loose it and we all die." Haru chest was heaving as he nodded, but still Toph did not release him. She frowned.

"We will explain everything, but we have to be back in our quarters."

* * *

"We all saw that man in that cage die, right?" Sokka said as he waited for the twins to come back to their quarters. Toph frowned.

"Not all of us saw it." Sokka smiled weakly.

"You know what I meant." Zuko shook his head.

"Whatever we saw doesn't matter. He's alive and walking." He snapped. His eyes were glued on Katara as Shio wrapped his arms around her neck. He turned to look at Haru who Toph had tied to a chair, why he wasn't sure. He looked over at Toph as she sat at the desk drumming her fingers.

"Toph, just tell us." She shook her head.

"Not until the guys get back." Katara frowned and pushed Shio off of her as she looked over at Haru. He was not happy. Aang was sitting quietly on the floor toying with a small top. His mind was reeling about a million things at once. He glanced at Sokka as he paced the room, then over to Zuko as he brooded in the corner. His eyes went to Shio and Shia who stood against the wall worthlessly. He frowned and shook a dark thought from his mind and looked at Katara. She frowned at him then turned her attention to the back door of the room as the twins came in. Haru snarled.

"Untie me." Kilani shook his head and brought his hand holding up a wanted poster. Haru froze in his ropes. Sokka and Zuko both stood up as they stared at the poster. The drawing had a sideways smirk, black hair falling around a young face, but most notably rings set in the neck with ribbon winding through them. Aang crawled to stand up and walked over taking the poster from him. He turned around to look at Sokka and Zuko pointing at the man in the drawing.

"Isn't this...that guy that was our guard or something." Zuko nodded. Vitani snatched the poster back.

"Denivian Ulih. He is the youngest sibling of Xia's. He was the one that the daughter left with. He's wanted for conspiracy with the rebels." Shia frowned.

"Wait aren't y'all the rebels?" She frowned as she received dirty glares from the entire room. Kilani shook his head and sat down on the desk and crossed his legs.

"As Vitani was saying. He has become associated with us, for the practices of heinous medical acts." Sokka shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Toph cocked her head to the side.

"It means that because he has been seriously fucking up soldiers they think he is one of us." Zuko frowned.

"In theory he sounds like he's doing us a favor." Toph brought her hand up and pointed in Zuko's direction.

"In theory. But here's the thing, we followed this man for two months."She turned her face towards Vitani as he sat next to her and propped his feet up on the desk.

"He is working on people for money. He mainly focuses on tattoos, piercings, and scarification. He has mutilated a few that have refused to pay him, but there were never to the extent of the soldiers." Kilani nodded in agreement with his brother. He turned and looked over them.

"The soldiers that have been torture, mutilated, beaten and, for some, killed, have been conveniently left for the others to find." Aang nodded.

"Like sign, or a trap." Kilani nodded. Haru growled as he bucked back in the chair causing the two front legs to crash against eh stone floor.

"What the hell does that have to do with Xia?" Vitani smiled at the boy teasingly.

"Absolutely nothing." He laughed but Toph's hand popped him in the back of the head. She turned to face Haru.

"We're getting there." Kilani shook his head as he turned and looked at the other two. " I think it would be better if we put in a little show and tell." Toph shook her head and stood up.

"Haru needs to be told first, then we can get to the other point." She propped her leg up on Haru's knee and he grew still.

"We found Xia in a small earth kingdom village, practicing medicine. We apprehended him and questioned him about the fact that he was alive."Vitani nodded.

"Of course he wouldn't talk. So we had to persuade him." Toph frowned and turned his direction her leg still on Haru's knee. She flicked her wrist bringing up a little bump of earth under the chair sending Vitani falling backwards. He flipped over and caught himself and stood up. Katara frowned.

"Wait..persuade him?" She questioned and looked over at Aang who stepped up beside her. Aang frowned as a look of shame crossed Kilani's face. Vitani however smiled wildly.

"A little bit of shock persuasion." Toph frowned.

"Which I did not agree with." Vitani shrugged and picked his chair up, falling back into it. He kicked his feet up and crossed them again propping them on the desk. Kilani uncrossed his legs and let them hang over the chair.

"We used a form of Fire Nation torture. Using small amounts of lightening to jolt him when he refused to talk." Vitani snorted.

"You act like I did something horrible." Kilani turned with a frown to look at his brother. Vitani shook his head. "A little bit of pay back, he deserved it. I wanted to just kill him. But you two said no." Toph shook her head turning back to Haru as the twins continued to bicker between them.

"He agreed to talk, adding that he had some crucial information against a high ranking general in the fire nation..." Sokka frowned as she finished the sentence let it draw off.

"Yes...and." She blinked and grew extremely still. Haru could feel the tension running through her as those blind eyes stared into his,

"He said he would only speak to ..." She stopped. Haru shook his head as his eyes widened.

"Please Toph, no." She close her eyes and shook her head.

"He would only talk to Trinket." Haru shook his head fighting against the ropes. He started running off at the mouth every curse he could think of. Toph sighed and straightened pushing his chair back. He landed on his back with a thump as the chair fell over. He's face turned blank as he stared up at the ceiling. Sokka and Zuko leaned over him looking down at him. Aang peeked over and his eyes grew wide.

"I think you broke him Toph." Toph shook her head and walked back over pulling herself up on the desk and snuggling into Kilani.

"He's just being stubborn." Katara walked over and looked down at Haru. Aang was right, he looked broke.

"No" Haru said flatly.

"Haru?" She ask softly.

"No."He stated. Katara blinked and furrowed her eye brows.

"But.."

"No." Sokka arched his eyebrow.

"Aren't you even..."

"No." Haru interupted with the same short answer.

"What?"Sokka looked down at the boy, very confused.

"No." He repeated in the same monotone voice. Shia walked over to them and bent down next to him. She bent over and whispered something in his ear.

"No." He stated obviously unaffected by anything she said. She stood up with a shrug. Kilani stood up and walked over to them. He bent down and picked the chair up and looked at Haru.

"We need to show you a few things, then you can decide for yourself." Haru seemed to fall back into himself and nodded. Kilani untied him. He looked over the others.

"Katara, you probably need to come with us." Katara nodded and followed Kilani and Haru into the back door. Katara stopped and looked around the bedroom. It was relatively blank, with three wardrobes lined against the far wall. The bed was large enough for three people which made Katara shake dirty thoughts away before they came. Kilani led them to another door. This was a blank hall with two doors at the end on either side, and a large mechanism on the wall in front of them.

"Sokka sent you letters about the men that have been found killed." Haru and Katara nodded. Kilani nodded. He stopped just in front of one of the doors. He turned his glowing yellow eyes focused.

"Haru, I know you have seen worse than what is behind this door, but Katara, I am not so sure." He pulled up the iron latch and pulled open the door. Cold hit them suddenly as he opened the door the entire way. It was a cooler, similar to the ones Katara had seen in the Fire nation prisons. She dropped her eyes to the floor and gasp in a harsh breath, the cold air hurting her lungs. A body was curled up on the floor. Her eyes widened as she looked over it. It was the nude body of a young girl. Her arms were sewn together and her hands sewn shut. As were her toes and her legs. Her arms were stitched to her legs freezing her in a fetal position. Kilani watched their reactions, not surprised by Katara's but Haru seem unaffected. Kilani cocked his head to the side and looked at Haru.

"Look at her back." Haru looked over at the taller man and moved so that he could see the girl's back. He frowned as he looked over the the girl with his eyes widening. Kilani nodded as Haru's reaction changed. "What does it say, Haru?" Haru turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Haru?" Katara ask as she tore her eyes away from the girl. Haru looked down to the body then over to Katara his eyes glowing with intensity.

"The most precious treasure.." He said with a growl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay Update.**

**Nothing too bad this chapter.**

**Yuck Factor: 3**

* * *

"Okay Kilani, you got me. What did you bring me for?" Kilani smiled. His angled fire nation features softening as he shook his head.

"Look closer Katara. Doesn't the girl seem familiar to you?" Katara buried the sense of nausea and repulsion digging and rolling in her stomach. She knelt down and leaned on her arms to get a closer look. She shook her head as she looked up at Haru then to Kilani. Haru shook his head and bent down pulling the girl's body up so that Katara could see the face. Katara frowned at Haru then looked down at the girl. Her eyebrows furrowed and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She pushed herself to stand so fast that she backwards, slamming her head into the metal door behind her. Kilani and Haru pulled her up and looked at her.

"Was that...the little girl?" Kilani looked back at the frozen corpse and pushed the door shut locking it.

"We believe it is. Same age, and appearance. The phrase driven into her back doesn't prove otherwise." Haru nodded. He frowned and noticed the active lock on the door Katara slammed into.

"Who is behind door number two?" Haru said. Kilani arched an eyebrow at the man's unplanned calmness. Kilani moved over and unlocked the door. He pulled it open causing Haru and Katara to look around the large metal door. Haru looked down with calm eyes as the man shivered his breath coming out in puffs. His hands were tied behind his back and shackled to his ankles. He looked up, his yellow eyes cutting through his black feathered hair.

"Can I come out now? I'm freezing my rings off." Haru snarled and slammed the door. Katara jumped and turned to look at Haru.

"What did you do that for?" Kilani smiled as he pulled the door open. He bent over unshackling Denivian's hands from his feet and pulled him to stand. He pulled the young fire bender out of the cooler. Denivian shivered as he let out a puff of flame. Katara and Haru jumped back and fell into stances at the sight of fire. Kilani looked at them then back to the boy.

"I would say he is harmless but that is not the case. I did want to show you something though." Kilani said turning the prisoner around and pulling his sleeveless coat down over his shoulders showing an expanse of skin over the shoulder blades. Katara frowned as she stood back up. She walked over and without thinking brought her hand up and ran it over the ridges under the skin. Denivian shuddered as her fingers rolled over the spheres. She counted them as the spread across his back.

"It looks like even family wasn't outside his reign of terror." Haru sneered as Kilani pulled the man's jacket back up. Denivian's eyes met Haru's coldly.

"I wouldn't joke if I were you. Something really bad is coming. And I'm glad as fuck I was marked before hand." Kilani pushed the man back into the cooler and locked the door. They walked out of the hall and back through the bedroom. Reentering the room, where they walked into a bitter argument.

"I don't give a shit who you think you are!?" Vitani growled at Sokka, who had his chest puffed out in retaliation.

"Answer me then! Why the hell didn't you tell me where you found him first!?" Sokka growled back. Katara blinked and looked around the room. Aang and Zuko were standing with their arms crossed watching the heated debate. Shio and Shia were curled in in the corner trying to make themselves into littlest targets as possible if stuff started flying. Toph was sitting cross legged on top of the desk, listening intently.

"Because it wasn't fucking relevant!" Kilani frowned. Vitani was cussing and there were no rocks being thrown. Katara's eye grew wide as she looked at her brother. Only two things made Sokka this man, and one was if someone stole his meat the other on was..

"Suki is relevant!" Katara felt her stomach drop. _Oh No._

"Not any fucking more she's not. She jeopardized the entire damn mission to save that bastard!" Sokka clenched his fists.

"You were stealing her prisoner! You would have tried to stop you too." Kilani's eyes grew wide as he knew the next words out of his brother's mouth were going to cause some static. Vitani crossed his arms over his chest as a smug smirk crossed his face.

"I didn't steal her damned prisoner, I stole her fuck buddy." The room became still as you could almost hear everyone's eyes widening. Sokka's face turned red as he brought his fist back. Zuko grabbed Sokka before he could move any further. Sokka was seething as Aang grabbed him as well. Vitani snorted as he walked back around the desk and took his seat back. Toph moved over and crawled off of the desk and sat on Vitani's lap. He looked up at her for a moment, warily. He turned his eyes to look back over at the steaming water tribe boy. He let out a yelp as Toph latched onto his ear. She jerked it hard towards her.

"Don't think you are going to get away with all that language." Vitani smiled.

"Oh I thought you were going to get after me for yelling at your precious Sokka." Toph nodded and popped him on the back of the head.

"That too."

"Um, what's going on?" Katara ask as they walked further into the room. Shio jumped up and ran over to Katara He stepped behind her and looked over at Vitani.

"We were just talking about the details of Xia's capture and it turns out that the small little town that they had been referring to that he had made his camp in, just happens to be the home of the Kyoshi warriors."

"Fucking liar." Sokka hissed bringing Shio to glance back at the boy. He watched Sokka carefully as he tried to disappear behind Katara.

"Well, Vitani said that once they tried to take Xia, the Kyoshi warriors intervened and wouldn't let them touch him."Sokka made a sound deep in his throat that sounded like a growl, but with more venom. Shio decided that he was finished talking, his thoughts growing more and more of what Sokka would do to him in his sleep if he said the wrong thing. Vitani snorted.

"The good doctor had set up his practice and was the best doctor they had since their elder had died." Sokka snorted.

"You are lying." Toph shook her head.

"No, Sokka he's not. He's telling you the truth..." Kilani looked over at Sokka his eyes were cold. He moved his hand and Aang and Zuko took a stepped back as Kilani walked over to Sokka.

"We were told a few things about you, that only Suki would know." Sokka frowned.

"By who?" Toph frowned she stood up and started to pace the room. She could feel the tension growing, and the testosterone was about to suffocate her.

"Xia." Zuko's face twisted.

"He could know a lot about Sokka seeing that he had examined him thoroughly." Toph's nose curled up as she shook her head.

"No. Not these things." Sokka was boiling.

"Well I would like to know just what kind of nonsense he spouted." Toph looked to the floor as a light blush lit her face. Katara's eyes grew wide as she looked at her friend. Aang caught the blush as well, the only one that didn't seem to catch it was Sokka who egged her on to tell him.

"You have a sensitive bundle just under your.." Toph said fading off. Vitani stood up with a laugh and put his arm around her looking over at Sokka, who was still fuming in his direction.

"She's trying to say that you have a button on the bottom of your sac." Sokka's eyes flew open as a blood red blush crossed his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Everyone has that!" He snapped. He opened his eyes and looked around to the faces of the other guys. Aang and Zuko both stared at him and shook their heads. He turned to look at Haru and Shio who both had their eyebrow's cocked.

"That doesn't prove anything." Kilani sensing Sokka's mind desperately grasping at straws decided something a little less sexually intrusive and a little more personal might be a better course. Kilani stepped up close to Sokka and looked down at him. He lowered his voice as he bent over talking into Sokka's ear.

"He also spoke of the child that you and Suki almost had." Kilani's voice was soft but he heard those words loud and clear. Sokka's eyes grew wide and misted over with tears. He hadn't told anyone about that, not even Katara and Suki swore that she would never speak of it. That was one the main reason they went their separate ways. She said it was too painful of a reminder to her. They had promised that they would make it work after the war had passed, but he had spoke with her very little since then. Sokka closed his eyes and forced the tears back. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Very good then." Kilani's eyes grew wide as a thought hit his mind with the force of a charging rhino.

"Oh no..." He growled. As he took off to the other end of the room. Vitani was behind him.

"What happened?!"He ask as they skidded to stop at the metal door leading into the hall. The other's were piled in behind them.

"I forgot to shackle his hands!" Kilani growled as the threw the door open.

"Shit!" They ran down the hall and with a quick motion threw the door open. Vitani growled and swung around throwing his hands in the air.

"FUCK!" He growled and kicked the wall. Katara was the first one, Sokka behind her to the door. She stared down as Denivian was laying face first in a pool of crimson. She fell down at his side and pushed him over onto his back. He had a scalpel deep into the side of his neck, his hands still wrapped around it. Katara pulled water from her pouch and covered her hand as she pulled his head into her lap. She covered the slash with her water covered hand and with the other held the focus on the blood, attempting to keep any more from spilling out. She started knitting the skin back together around the scalpel. She stopped and clenched the hand that was controlling the blood. After cutting that tiny thread that connected them she moved her hand up and pulled the scalpel from the almost healed skin. She tossed the scalpel into the cooler as she concentrated on re-knitting the skin under her hand. She sat back as the cold sweat rolled down her temple. She looked up at the twins as they watched her with cold eyes. She focused on Kitani as she stood up.

"He's alive. But barely." Kilani frowned as he picked up the young man. He shook his head as he looked over at Katara.

"He said he would kill himself before they found him. That is exactly why his hands were shackled to his ankles." Sokka frowned

" Why didn't you just remove all his weapons?" He ask as they walked out to the desk room. Vitani shot him a hard look.

"We thought we did. But we found several knives hidden under his fucking skin." Toph who had been calmly sitting at the desk talking with Shio and Shia, stood up and walked over to Vitani and kicked him in the shin.

"Dammit, Toph." He growled only to receive another quick kick to his other leg. Haru and Zuko were sitting in the corner, their eyes moving as Kilani entered with the man's limp body. Haru stood up, with Zuko following suit. Aang's eyes grew wide as he shook his head.

"Dammit I am so confused." Aang jumped as Vitani kicked him in the knee. He frowned and looked up at the fire bender. " What did you do that for?!" Vitani smiled wickedly.

"Hey, If I can't cuss neither can you." Aang shook his head as Kilani walked out the other door, with Katara and Haru just behind him. Sokka fell down in the chair next to Zuko and shook his head as well. Aang looked up at Toph then to Vitani.

"Let me see if I can get this straight, you guys found this crazy doctor, he was the doctor for the Kyoshi warriors." Toph shook her head.

"No actually the entire village." Aang frowned and nodded.

"Right. Well you tried to take him into custody, they kyoshi warriors fought because they liked him, and Suko had..." Sokka shot Aang a glare.

"Watch it." Aang nodded again and turned to look back at Vitani.

"Right. Then when you questioned him, he told you things that only Suki would know about sokka, then he said he wouldn't talk to any one but Haru. Right?" Vitani nodded.

"Basically?" Aang nodded but the not turned into a shake.

"Wait what do you want to know about him again?"

"How he is alive." Toph answered plainly. Aang shook his head. That wasn't all there was too it. There was a lot more that they weren't telling them.

* * *

Haru followed as Kilani took the boy to the infirmary, but he stopped his eyes almost going automatically to the prison. He stopped as the other two continued on. He frowned. No guard in sight. His frowned deepened. That didn't mean anything good. He walked over to get a closer look and stopped. He moved over to the side and peeked around the corner. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Jhoi at the end of the prison hall. He watched for a moment as the guard spoke with the prisoner. Haru frowned. Xia's sharp tongue was almost more dangerous then his bending. His eyes grew wide as Jhoi stepped closer to the cage kissing the man through the bars. Haru quickly turned back around the corner and moved so that he wouldn't be seen. He quickly ran to catch up with Katara in the infirmary. _Not good. Not good._


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew. Okay so I couldn't stop. Sue me. No really don't do that. If you want my two pennies and quarter you'll have to fight the bank for them.**

**Yuck Factor: 0**

**Creepy Factor: 5**

**Fluff Factor: 4-ish**

* * *

They were shown their rooms to rest up for the night. Toph had decided that Haru would talk to the doctor in the morning. Haru stared up at the ceiling with Shia's head resting on his shoulder. She was curled up tightly next to him, but his mind was thousands of miles away, and three years in the past. His mind tried to piece together the slew of questions that had bombarded his mind since he first received Sokka's letter. The bodies of the men that had been found were mutilated and made examples of. They were left in the open so that they were easy finds. As were the soldiers that Denivian had been accused of 'working' on. Then there was the body of the girl. They stitching was sloppy that bound her together. Haru closed his eyes. Xia was still alive. All those nightmares, all those horrid dreams, were only signs. Hopefully not premonitions of things to come. He shook his had slightly causing the girl next to him to stir. She rolled over on his arm and slipped back into sleep.

His mind wandered over all the events of the past twelve hours. The twins had turned Toph in to an assassin, but not much besides her physical appearance had changed otherwise. She had obviously made a home under the earth , where they had encompassed an army. He frowned and looked at the useless girl next to him. The best he and the others had amounted was dumb and dumber. Haru and Shia had turned in earlier then the others. Of course things were assumed, but there wasn't any room for any kind of physical interaction other then sleep. Haru's mind wasn't open for it. He wanted to know how Xia was alive. He wanted to know why his heart froze when he first saw him. He wanted to know why the hell he felt a twinge of anger when he saw the prison guard kiss the prisoner. That was another thing. What the hell was that about? Katara refused to listen to him. She wouldn't even let him finish his sentence, waving him off as mentally exhausted. Haru frowned. Either the guard was easily swayed by Xia's charm, or they had met before. Haru twisted his mouth to the side. It was possible that the guard, Jhoi, was just a whore. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what Toph had said about him.

"_He knows what he's doing, Haru. I already told you that." She said as she played with a small rock figurine on the desk. He frowned and shook his head._

"_I want to know how good he is. How is it that he knows what he is doing?" She was tire, but nothing in her mannerisms or they way she spoke let him know that. Just the faint circles forming under her eyes gave him any clue of the sleep she had lost. She was obviously just as bother by the situation as the rest of them._

"_You want his credentials, huh? He was one of the first we recruited. He was a guard at one of the fire nation prisons. It was a maximum security, but it wasn't Boiling Rock. I don't remember the name." Haru shook his head, that wasn't good enough. Not near good enough._

"_Toph, you remember what that man did to me. You remember what he did to Zuko and Sokka. You know well what he did to your twins. That means you know exactly how dangerous he is. I want, no I need to know that he isn't going to escape in the middle of the night and letting his reign of terror start over again." She ran her hands over her face and locked her fingers in her hair as she leaned over on her elbows._

"_Jhoi has been our prison guard since we had a prison. He has guarded over three hundred prisoners of war and anti-avatar radicals. He is not a mercy filled person. He has strict orders that if any of them get out of hand, to kill them. And he has not disobeyed those orders. Out of the three hundred and eighty seven prisoners he has guarded, fifty of them lived." Haru frowned._

"_I thought you wanted Zuko to give their punishment." Toph stood up slamming her hands on the table._

"_You come to me and beg me to tell you that Xia is guarded. I tell you. I tell you that there is no way he will escape. I tell you that our prison guard is a heartless machine, and you still question our methods?" Haru frowned as he looked to the floor._

"_Toph, I'm sorry I didn't mean.." She shook her head as he fell back into the chair. When Haru had ask to speak with her alone, the other's obliged and left the room. The only ones that gave him a problem was, of course her twins. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_When the men first realized that I was the only female they would see between missions, they though I was fair game. They aren't here a lot and there isn't a time when all two thousand of us are here. Each team is given a mission. The are gone until their mission is complete, in which they return for two weeks then receive another." She paused to see if he had anything to say then continued. "As I said, they saw my relationship with the twins, and just as you and the others did, misread it to be something sexual. The other's began to harass me. I can take care of myself, as I always have been able to. But the twins still didn't appreciate the lack of respect the men showed me. Even after nearly killing a group of the men, they still looked down on me as an inferior person. _

_It came to a point that my training was beginning to suffer because of the constant bombardment. The twins gave me a choice, either I set my foot down and put a stop to it or they would." She frowned. " Me being the independent person I am, wanted to do it myself. It came down to having to kill one of the men." She heard Haru shift in his seat. She smiled. "It was my first kill. It was the hardest, but it was a necessity. The twins said because I had taken a life, I made my status clear, but it wasn't long before it started up again. This time it was just one. It started out simple enough, just harmless teasing. But he took it too far and I became his obsession. The twins had him thrown in one of the cells, until they decided what to do with him. He was an earth bender and this was before we began sedating them and blocking their bending. Needless to say he got out…" She stopped and thought about her next choice of word. She frowned and stood up._

_Haru watched as she pulled her shirt up turning around showing him her back. A large scar ran along the small of her back. She dropped her shirt as she turned around._

"_Sleeping on a bed leaves me at a disadvantage, y'know. So I didn't hear him when he entered my room. Just as he was had brought his hand up to stab me, Kilani burst into my room and the flames ran over my back and engulfed the man. It didn't kill him, and he was put back in the cell, sedated this time. Jhoi was given orders by the twins if he was to move, to finish the job. And he did." She brought her hand up and picked up the small stone figure. She laughed as she shook her head._

"_Jhoi is a bred killer. He doesn't hesitate. The point is, if he is told to kill upon a certain trigger he will. No questions asked." Haru frowned and stood up, he started to leave but turned around._

"_Is that why you are so close to the twins?" She smiled and let out a small laugh._

"_After that incident, the twins took me to their room. That's where I have been since. I can sleep on a __comfortable bed between the two of them without having to worry." Haru looked at her. _

"_Are you intimate with them?" Toph's eyes narrowed and her faced turned stone._

"_That isn't any of your business. You have your answer." Haru blinked at her. He shook his head and smiled._

"_Thanks for the reassurance." Toph's face softened again. _

"_Like you said, I know what you went through." Haru started to leave but Toph spoke up._

"_Oh and Rocky, if you tell anyone what I just told you, you'll regret it." Haru smiled as he walked out the door._

He sat up pulling his arm out from under Shia. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Toph had said more to him those few hours ago than she had every before. He looked around the small room. Dark as it was the small candle in the corner of the room gave just enough light to see the walls vaguely. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He let his feet settle into the pressure. He frowned. If he knew Zuko and Sokka they were probably still awake and discussing their next moves.

Haru didn't know how right he was. Zuko was buried in a pile of maps spread out over the desk, as Sokka felt his place more comfortable on the floor. Zuko moved a map and looked over the one underneath it. He walked his fingers across it and frowned. He looked up at Vitani and slapped the maps with the back of his hands.

"It doesn't make sense. Why there? Was he trying to find us?" Vitani shook his head as he ran his finger's through his brother's hair. Kilani, who was seated on the floor between his brother's legs opened his eyes lazily.

"He had no operation going on there. There wasn't any sign nor complaint of missing villagers or passer-bys. That is why we were met with such resistance. All he was doing was honest physician's work." To that Sokka snorted in response.

"Honest. Right" Kilani's eyes moved over to look at the young water tribe man. He leaned his head back into his brother's lap and closed his eyes.

"He didn't even try to fight us." Zuko froze and looked over at the twins. He frowned as he shook his head at his own thought. But considering the possibilities and the circumstances, he decided to ask anyway.

"You don't think that that was possibly his plan, to get captured, do you?" Kilani sat up and looked over at the prince. He looked up at his brother, then back to Zuko.

"It is possible. But why?" Zuko frowned as he buried his head back into the maps. Sokka moved one of the scrolls he was covered in and picked up another. He tossed it to the side and shook his head.

"What is the deal? First you capture Xia with no struggle on his part. Then you catch his brother...How might I ask did you accomplish that, and another thing, why didn't Suki recognize Toph?"

"Because, Snoozles, we wear masks." The men turned to look at Toph as she walked out of the bedroom. Sokka blushed as she leaned against the door way in only a baggy shirt, showing a large expanse of pale flesh. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder as she shook her head.

"Then why didn't you identify yourself to Suki?" He growled feeling the anger replace the flush over his face quickly. She shook her head.

"Sokka, I wasn't there. I had other business. Now if you are done with my men I would like to take them to bed." Sokka frowned and pushed the scrolls off of his lap. He stood up shaking his head at her, knowing she couldn't see him.

"First you are tying up loose ends, now you had other business? Why so secretive Toph, what are you hiding?" Toph's face turned dangerous as he walked over to her.

"You want to know what I was doing, when I was tying up loose ends? I was bringing the body of an eight year old girl back here and putting her in cold storage so that you and the others could help us figure this entire thing out. Is that what you wanted to know?" Sokka frowned and took a step closer.

"What were you doing when you could have prevented the fight between the twins and Suki?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You are about two steps too close to me, to be having that kind of attitude." Sokka caught the warning in her voice and took a step back. She nodded and readjusted her stance against the door post. " I was the one taking Denivian. He wasn't an easy prisoner, but he wasn't as much trouble as Suki was either. He fought with me and it wasn't until He had a blade against his throat did he become a problem. He pushed himself against the blade. " She frowned and moved to lean against the other side of the door frame. "He told me to go ahead and do it, that I would be doing him a favor. That being said, my curiosity was spiked. I knocked him out and brought him back here." Sokka nodded and turned to look at the twins.

"Why didn't you two try to talk to Suki? She would have understood." Kilani shook his head as he pushed himself to stand.

"No. She was quite determined not to listen to us. In truth, I believe she was rather enamored with the doctor." Sokka shook his head.

"She has a good heart. She is a good person. She couldn't see the evil inside him." He said sinking back down into his pile of scrolls. Vitani slouched down in the chair.

"No, she didn't want to see. She was under his spell." Sokka frowned at Vitani hard.

"Under his spell? Just what does that mean?" Sokka spat. Vitani shook his head as he straightened up in the chair. Zuko looked up from his maps for a moment and looked over at the two.

"Just how enamored do you mean?" Zuko ask simply. There was silence over the room as the twins exchanged a look. Sokka growled.

"What is that look about?" Vitani stood up as his attitude changed. Kilani shook his head at his brother but it was too late.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Zuko felt like it would be best if he made a screaming mad dash to the exit, and if he was having those thoughts it was not a good thing. Sokka's face blanched as he stared up at the fire bender.

"Wha..w..what did you say...?" Vitani's smart ass face softened as the bitterness of the truth was obviously harsh. He shook his head and looked over at Sokka.

"If it is any consolation, she ..." Vitani stopped, for once thinking before he spoke. Toph cleared her throat bringing Sokka's tearful eyes over to look at her.

"Sokka, she was pregnant, until the fight. She killed the baby.." Sokka shook his head. Anger, sorrow, and a complete feeling of betrayal washed over him. He couldn't stop shaking his head as he stared at them.

"No...Suki wouldn't do that." Toph closed her eyes as Sokka's voice faltered on the edge of a break down. She walked over and fell to her knees beside him, wrapping her arms tight around him. He broke. He grabbed her as the tears shattered through his defenses. Toph rested her hand against the back of his head.

"Sokka..she wasn't the same Suki she knew. She had been introduced to a lot of things that had a negative affect on her. Xia being one of them. She was not the same woman you loved." He shook his head into her shoulder.

"Not loved, Toph. Love, present tense." Toph closed her eys and closed her arsm around him tighter. If only he knew the whole story.

* * *

Shio curled his arms around his pillow as he looked at Katara. She frowned at him as she brushed her hair. Shio smiled teasingly at her and shook his head, causing her frown to deepen even more.

"What's with that look?"

"Zuko's jealous." Shio giggled as he rolled over onto his back clutching his pillow to his chest. he had to get Katara's mind off the ohe grim happenings of earlier. And there was one way to do it. She frowned at him as she stood up tossing the brush on the small crate.

"You are so full of shit." Shio sat up his eyebrows raised.

"Girl, I know you did NOT just go there." He said cocking his shoulders. Katara laughed and sat down on the bed and pushed him over.

"Oh yes I did. What makes you think that?" She as as she laid down on her side looking at him. He clicked his tongue at her and shook his head.

"Honey, how could you not have seen the way he was staring daggers at me? He is so jealous I can taste it, and sweety, it is such a fucking turn on." Katara frowned and hit him with a pillow. He fell over in a fit of giggles.

"Pervert." Katara laughed as he rolled over onto his side and looked at her. He shook his head as he calmed his giggling.

"That's Miss Pervert to you. And it's not a bad thing I just know what gets me bothered." Katara cocked her eyebrow at him and a sly grin crossed her face.

"Oh you mean like the twins." Shio's eyes grew wide and he clutched the pillow tight to his chest. He rolled over onto his back and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh spirits. You deliver me into temptation!" He split his fingers and peeked out at her. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't want to be in the middle of that sexy sandwich. Just imagine it! How kinky would that be?" Katara's face lit up. She again slapped him with the pillow.

"NO! That's ..ew! Shio!" Shio giggled as Katara's tongue got tied up as she tried to defend herself. He let out a yelp as she finally just pushed him off the bed. She crawled over and laid on her stomach looking over the edge of the bed down at the hysterical queen.

"Dare." Shio sobered as his eyebrows perked.

"Oh?" He said as he sat up. Katara smiled.

"I want you to see how 'bothered' you can get Vitani." Shio sat up on his knees and put his hands on her arms.

"Girl, do you want me to die?" Katara shook her head.

"I won't let him actually hurt you. Just push his buttons." Shio's eyes rolled back as a blush lit his face. Katara's eyes grew wide as he shivered violently.

"Oh I would love to push that man's buttons." Katara threw her self back on the bed shaking her head.

"OH MENTAL PICTURE! Shio!" Shio crawled in the bed next to her. He giggled as he killed the candle flame.

"Hey, you were the one that said it."

* * *

Aang woke up, a few hours after hearing Sokka finally come in the room to lay down. He frowned as he looked at the bed next to him. Sokka was gone. He looked up at the door and frowned, at the tiny sliver of light that beamed in. He stood up and walked over to the door. He pushed the door open and looked down the small barrack hall way. He moved out to the small torch lit hall and walked down to the door leading to the main cavern. HE frowned as he pushed to door open. As he stepped out into the cavern he could see Sokka and Jhoi standing toe to toe. Aang's eyes shot open as the distant glint of

Sokka's bladed boomerang danced in the fire light. Before he knew what was happening the two men were attacking one another. Aang pushed his tired legs forward into a sprint. He tried to sprint, but his legs wouldn't let him. He stopped as Sokka finally got an edge on Jhoi and landed the blunt end of the boomerang hard against the man's temple. Aang's eyes grew wide as he forced himself to run again. Dammit, why was the prison so far away?! Sokka hand the keys in hand, and was through both gates, locking each one behind him, before Aang got close enough to stop him. Aang hit the bars hard as he yelled at Sokka.

"Sokka! Stop!" But Sokka didn't listen as he walked the caged hall way. Aang cussed and turned on his heal. He burst through the door of the twins office, and through the door to the bedroom. He dodged as instinctive flame shot his way. He looked over at the bed, three figures with a mess of black hair and pale skin stared at him.

"What is it!?" Three voices ask in unison. Aang frowned. Toph thought the twins speaking together was creepy but that was worse. HE shook his head quickly and pointed toward the direction of the prison.

"Sokka's gonna kill Xia."

"Shit!" The three forms spilled out of the bed, the two males pulling up pants that were on the floor. Aang moved out of the way as the three passed him in a flash. He made it out of the doors in time to see Toph disappear into the prison hall. Aang walked over to the gate and looked down at Jhoi, who sat up a a smug smile on his face. Aang's heart lept.

"TOPH! TRAP!" But Toph either didn't hear him or didn't listen. Aang looked at the twins as they stood in between the gates. He frowned as he looked between them. The black hair flowed down their backs, covering identical tattoos.

"What are you doing?! She can't go in there by herself."

"She'll be fine." One of them answered. Aang frowned as the one who spoke turned to look at him. Since he couldn't tell which one he was talking to, he just took the hint to shut up and watch.

Sokka was in the cage. Toph could feel his heart beating wildly. She slid to a stop just at the opened cage door.

Sokka was panting heavily as he gripped Xia's hair in one hand the other holding his blade just over the man's neck.

"Sokka. DON'T" Toph ordered, her voice booming through the stone cavern. Sokka's hand shook as it held the blade. She took a step into the cage. "Sokka. Listen to me. Don't."

"Yes, Sokka. Slit my throat, split the veins. Spill my blood and let your revenge have it's way. Put your nightmares to rest." Xia's voice almost smiled itself as he spoke.

Sokka could feel the hatred and anger boiling inside him as he stared down at those damned calm eyes. Xia just watched him. The bastard knew he couldn't do it. Xia knew he was to cowardly to do it. The fucker was mocking him. Sokka hated that voice, those eyes and that damned air the man had about him. He hated the power the man had. Even in a cage he managed to find some way of torturing people.

Sokka moved the blade closer, but Toph's hand touched his arm. She gently wrapped her fingers around the bend of his elbow and guided his arm back and away from Xia. She ran her hand down his arm and pulled the boomerang into her hand. She flung it out of the cell. She moved her other hand to Sokka's arm. She traced her finger's over his hand that gripped the man's hair. She pushed his finger's loose and replaced the doctor's hair with her hand. Sokka could feel his mind tearing as something inside his chest burst. Toph moved slowly backing out of the cell, pulling Sokka with her. She left him outside the cage and walked back in. She ran her hands over Xia's face and down to his neck to make sure he wasn't harmed. She stood back up and turned around.

"I take it he knows about Suki." Xia's voice rolled over her tauntingly. She frowned and spun around kicking him in the jaw sending him into the wall of the cell. He sat up and looked over at her as she locked the gate. He brought the back of his hand up and touched his lip, coming away with blood on his hand. He smiled.

"Good job little on. You are officially as brutal as your twins." Toph ignored him as she gathered up what was left of Sokka and helped him down the hall. Xia stood up and walked over to the bars.

"Remember, little one..You will ask for my help soon." Sokka turned and gave the maniac a glare over his shoulder. Toph's hand came up and turned Sokka's jaw.

"Don't look, and don't listen."

* * *

**Lots and lots going on in this chapters. Okay class, any questions? XD OH and if you read..PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah Yeah I know another update. I am spoiling you guys. Honestly I don't think I answered many questions at all this chapter. But hey I had fun with it.**

**Yuck Factor: 2**

**Creepy Factor: 0**

* * *

Shia walked over with Haru to the prison. Katara and Shio were behind them and Zuko was standing guard. Shia squeezed his arm and giggled.

"You are such a good man." Haru's eyes darted at her. Yeah, any good man would walk right in there demand answers and leave. He had his questions for Xia. He had a LOT of questions for him, but most of the questions were ones he didn't think he could force out of his mouth. He frowned as memories started again to play across his mind. –_Would you like the pain to go away, trinket?-_ Those words haunted his nights, and echoed in his mind constantly. The sensation of the thousands of needles being forced into those pressure points. The metal lodged inside of his thigh. Those cold hands running over his body, caressing him gently almost lovingly dangerous. Haru threw himself away from Shia as he felt his stomach come unraveled.

Zuko walked over and patted Haru on the back and helped him straighten himself out. Haru looked at the prince as he wiped his mouth, and gave a nod of thanks. Haru walked over to the gate and stopped. Katara started in telling him how to calm down, that it was just like talking to an inmate.

Haru paced in front of the prison shaking his head. He closed his eyes and let Katara's pleading blend into the background noise. Tuning her out until her voice became a whirring hum.

_You are such a fucking wuss_

_**No. I know what he is capable of.**_

_What's he going to do in the cell?_

_**He'll fuck with my head.**_

_Haru, stop. You are overreacting._

_**Or am I under-reacting?**_

Katara was still lecturing him about something, bubbling on and on. He frowned as he caught one word she said.

"..trouble!" He stopped and frowned at her. He pointed back to the prison.

"Then you get your ass in there and talk to him." Katara frowned at him and shook her head. Shia looked over at Haru with a pout.

"But, Haru-kun… he only wants to talk to you." Haru glared at her. He shook his head.

"Why don't we throw you in there with him and see how willing you are to talk to him?" Zuko crossed his arms and pushed himself away from the bars.

"Look at it this way Haru, the faster you get the information out of him, the faster you can leave." Haru shook his head.

"Or the faster you could kill him." Shio said softly. He frowned as they turned to glare at him. He shrugged; he only said what they were all thinking. Haru frowned as Sokka walked up holding a glass and the keys to the prison. Haru watched Sokka for a moment as he held out the glass. Sokka had almost lost his mind last night, but he seemed better know. Haru looked down into the glass the smell of hard ale hitting him in the nose. He looked over at Sokka for a moment. Sokka had taken him to the side and gave him specific questions that he wanted answered. Haru poured the burning liquid into his mouth and tossed his head back. He heard the lock clank as it opened. He closed his eyes tight and walked through the gate, taking the keys out of Sokka's hand. He pushed the other gate open and slammed the door shut. He could do it. Just ask the questions and get the hell out of there.

Haru let out a shaky breath and walked to the end of the prison hall. He stopped as he looked into Xia's cell. The man's long body was stretched out lazily on the floor of the cell, his bundle of white hair strewn over his shoulders. Haru looked at Xia's face, or what he could see of it through the strands of hair. He jumped back as Xia opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and silently thanked the spirits that he didn't have anything in his bladder. He opened his eyes to see Xia start to sit up. Haru felt his hands start to shake as the man seemed to be pulled up by strings. Haru forced himself to keep his eyes open. If he shut them the memories would bombard him again. Xia stood up and wrapped his fingers around the bars.

"Back so soon, trinket?" Haru felt his throat tighten as he fought back gag. He would not loose his nerve. Or at least he kept telling himself that. He tried to swallow back that lump in his throat.

"I have questions for you some…" Haru frowned. That didn't sound right. He opened his mouth to try again but nothing came out. Xia laughed low in his throat.

"Questions? For me?" Haru felt the panic reflex start to set in. He took a deep breath and let it out in a jagged puff. Xia looked up at the boy, his intense eyes locking onto Haru's.

"Please trinket, sit." Haru felt his knees buckle as he fell backwards to the floor. His mind reeled as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He shook his head and looked over at Xia, being sure not to make eye contact.

"How are you alive?" Xia sunk down along the bars until he was on his knees. He smiled as Haru's eyes tried desperately to find something else to look at.

"How indeed. I would think you would be more curious as to how you are alive, since I am." Haru frowned.

"Just answer the question, no double talk." Xia smiled wider.

"What's wrong, trinket? Don't know how to say please? You know how I love to hear you beg." Haru felt a growl start in his chest. He kicked his leg out kicking the cage door in front of Xia's face.

"Quite fucking with me." Xia only smiled.

"Ask me the questions you want to know first. Then I will answer that one." Haru clenched his hands in the dirt and pushed himself back to the other side of the hall.

"I ask you the question I want to know." Xia's eyes glimmered.

"My precious trinket. You are lying to yourself. "Haru shook his head. Fine he would play the bastards games. He looked up at him, looked him straight in the eyes. Haru pulled the courage up from deep inside and forced the question out.

"Why me?" There that simple. But no two words had ever tasted so bitter on Haru's tongue. Haru frowned as Xia's eyes dropped. He watched As Xia's smooth face relaxed in thought. He turned his eyes back to Haru with the intensity in them almost catching Haru off guard.

"There is something about you. A strength to you, that you don't realize. Though you were one of the ones that least fought, you never succumbed to fear. " Xia's smile curled up on one side. "The fact that you excite me is enough, but you are a sexy person as well." Haru closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not what I meant and you know it dammit." Haru hissed causing Xia to laugh.

"Why trinket, look at you compared to the others. The are not love material. They would be merely fucks, bodily pleasure." Haru snarled and looked up at Xia.

"You are a truly sick bastard. Now answer the other question. Why are you alive?" Xia's eyes went cold as the smile left his face. He shrugged his shoulders and moved so that he was leaning against the wall. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"I actually pride myself with the rather ingenious plan." He rolled his head to look at Haru as a smile played across his lips. "You don't honestly believe that Katara was overpowering me, do you? You cannot believe that her strength in blood bending is what caused me to loose my concentration on my surroundings." Haru frowned as he listened. He broke a part every word the man said filtered it and mentally stored it away. Haru crossed his shaking arms over his chest.

"Keep going." Xia's eyes narrowed as he looked over Haru. His eyes lightened as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Say my name. You address me, but you don't call me by my name." Haru snarled and fought back the urge to shiver.

"You are not worthy of the name you were given." Xia shrugged.

"Then neither am I worthy to speak to one who holds himself on such a high pedestal. " Haru's eyes snapped open. He should have known he wouldn't win against this bastard. Xia looked at him expectantly.

"You fucking bastard. Finish your explanation...Xia." The man closed his eyes and let a deep laugh ring from his chest.

"Very well then, trinket. I lost power as I tried to keep my hold on Katara and control Xiyan." Haru blinked at him.

"You mean that you made the girl stab you?" Xia nodded.

"Once a person gets so deep into a hole, that they cannot see the way out, sometimes they have to make their own way. The syringe held one of my first experimental concoctions." Haru frowned and shook his head casting out the first sentence the man had said. He was trying to make it seem like he had changed. Monsters don't change, they just shed their outer skins and take on different forms. Haru found his anger rising, but calmly stuffed it back behind the fear that was still apparent.

"What kind of concoction?"

"It was part sedative, part paralyzing agent, and also contained a serum that induced swelling and bleeding of the sinuses in order to mimic the appearance of death by poisoning." Haru frowned that explained that then. He was done that was it. Xia looked over at the boy and frowned.

"I must admit though, I hadn't thought of you taking such good care of my body. The shroud proved quiet an obstacle once I came around. And the deep level you buried me in was rather troublesome as well." Haru narrowed his eyes and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"Just be glad we didn't go with one of the other plans and give you a funeral pyre." Xia shifted and nodded.

"But don't you wish you did now?" Haru frowned as he fought the trembling that had worked its way up his arms and into his body.

"What about Suki...and Kyoshi...why there?" Xia's face turned stoic as he looked at the boy. He turned his head to face the other wall.

"Mere coincidence. I chose the village because it seemed quaint and quiet enough for me to resume my practice. I didn't know of you're friends girlfriend, until the warriors came to me for help. One of their girls had been wounded in training. I don't know why but Suki took up with me. She explained a lot of things that she would have been better off keeping to herself."

"I was told you d..dr.drove her mad?" Xia shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"She became fascinated with finding Sokka. Also, obsessed with medicine. She became my apprentice, but during one of her late studies she spilled a flask of one of my serums over her hands. She screamed out as it scalded the skin. I helped her clean and heal the wounds, but it was too late the poisons had soaked through her skin." Haru said still his mind wrapping around what Xia had just said. He wanted to ask more questions but he didn't want to lead the man's answers. Xia took the silence as means to continue.

"The poison's drove her insane to a certain point. Her obsession switched from the medicine to me, and she became a danger to herself. My old instincts begged me just to killer her and be done with it, then she started telling me things of interest. Personal private things about your friend."

"You got Suki pregnant..." Xia turned to look at Haru with a smile. He nodded slightly.

"I did, but I was not the one that made her that way. Women aren't my type remember, trinket?" Haru frowned as the anger started to boil inside of him.

"How could you have gotten her pregnant but not he one that did it? That doesn't make any fucking sense!" Xia moved to lay down on his stomach looking at Haru as the younger man seethed.

"Temper temper, trinket. It isn't becoming of you. And it makes perfect sense, you just aren't thinking logically."

"I'm not thinking like you." Haru spat. Xia nodded as he rested his chin on his folded arms.

"This is true. You see once I lured her into the bed, the lights were dark, and she was blindfolded. She had no idea who it was moving over her. Seven times, we did it that way. They man that impregnated her is not I, but I did get her pregnant." Haru stood up and looked at Xia shaking his head.

"You truly are a sick bastard. Why is your brother so adamant about killing himself?"Haru's eyes widened as Xia's face frozen. He sat up and pushed himself to his knees.

"Brother..?" Haru swallowed back a lump that appeared in his throat. The change in Xia's demeanor sent Haru's panic mode into over drive.

"Denivian?" Xia's eyes turned dangerous as his face turned hard.

"What do you know about Nivian?!" Haru looked at him with wide eyes as something clicked.

"He is here and so is your daughter." Xia's mouth fell slack but he quickly shut it as he looked away his mind reeling.

"Xiyan is here...?" He shook his head and looked back at Haru.

"I want to see my brother." Haru could almost feel the other man's pulse through the earth, getting a brief glimpse into Toph's abilities.

"You can't...he's in the infirmary." Haru jumped as Xia slammed against the bars, his actions becoming hostile and beast like.

"Who hurt my brother?" Haru felt his feet freeze as his mind screamed at him to bolt.

"He tried ..t ..to slit his own th..throat.." Xia's eyes grew wide as he brought his hand up to brush away his bangs. He shook his head and looked up at Haru, his hand shaking slightly.

"Xiyan, bring her to me." Haru felt his heart fall to the floor as chills ran over him in a rush of adrenaline.

"She's..." Xia shook his head cutting Haru off. He feel to his knees and slammed his fists against the floor. He muttered something into the floor then turned to look back up at Haru.

"She is dead. I was afraid of that. This is not a good thing. This means that the game has started." Haru took a step back. Xia was in a frenzy. The man took a deep breath and pulled his hand up to his face. He sunk his teeth deep into his wrist. Haru jumped as blood started to flow from his wrists. He ran over and reached his arm through the cage pulling Xia's arm away from his mouth. Xia's hands locked around Haru's arm and pinned him to the cage. Haru looked at the man his heart skipping beats and his body stiffening up. He watched as the blood rolled down Xia's lips and dripped from his chin. He moved and pressed his lips against the bend of Haru's arm. Then with an exhaled breath released his grip on Haru, but not move his face. Haru's eyes grew wide as he realized he was released, he threw himself backwards and clutched at the bars.

"I wasn't trying ti kill myself, trinket. Merely diverting the pain." He said as he turned to look at the stone wall. He brought his hand down and tore a sliver of cloth from his pants wrapping his wrist. Haru scrambled to his feet and started walking quickly down the hall, before he got too far away, Xia called out to him. He turned and looked back at the man.

"Do tell that nice prison guard that I need to speak with him." Haru snorted and started to turn around when once again Xia called him. He clenched his fists to his side and refused to turn around.

"You don't have to look at me, to hear what I have to say. But this is not a good situation for any of us to be in. You need to watch yourself, Haru." Haru's blood ran clod as the man said his name, for the first time instead of trinket.

Haru slammed the gates closed behind him and fell to his knees trembling. Katara and Shia grabbed him and tried to hold him but he threw them off as he stood up. He looked over at Zuko.

"Where is Jhoi?!" Zuko frowned.

"The twins and Toph are talking with Aang about something he saw. Jhoi is in there with them." That was all Haru needed. It was time he had a little chat with this so called prison guard.

* * *

"No. I have faith in our men. There may be some I have doubts about, but Jhoi is not one of them. I don't believe it." Vitani said shaking his head. He was stubborn and this wasn't any different. Toph frowned.

"Vi, Aang wouldn't lie to us, and he's not. He saw something." Vitani shook his head as he looked over at the girl.

"No Toph. He didn't. He thinks he saw something." Toph growled. Aang looked over at Kilani who had his hand over his eyes as he shook his head. Someone had to get them started.

"If he says the man is crooked, then he's crooked!" Toph demanded stomping her foot. Vitani stomped his foot back at her as he stood up out of the chair.

"He's know the guy a total of fifteen hours! And we've known him for two and a half years." Toph shook her head putting her hands on her hips.

"I've also known Aang longer then I've known you." Vitani raised his eyebrows as he took a step forward.

"So are you saying you don't trust any of us now." Kilani moaned as Vitani started in. He moved his hand and looked over at Aang.

"You started it, you stop it." Aang looked at the man in confusion as Kilani grabbed his arm pulling him to step back against the wall.

"Do not put words in my mouth, Vitani. I was making a point that some times length of time doesn't matter." Aang frowned he started to protest when Kilani slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Unless you want them both to turn on you, do not argue." Aang looked back at the two of them.

"You didn't make your point very well then." Vitani hissed taking another step forward.

"That's because you don't know how to shut up and listen." Toph growled as she started to puff up.

"I listen to you plenty Toph. I just don't understand why you are taking his side over ours!" Vitani growled back.

"Take into account what Haru said to Katara as well!" Vitani laughed and shook his head.

"Haru is delirious! Obviously he is so fucking disturbed by the damned doctor being here, that he's scared shitless and hallucinating." Toph narrowed her eyes.

"Watch your language when you talk about my friends." Kilani shook his head. Here they go. Vitani took that last fatal step forward.

"I am damned tired of having to watch my fucking language just because it bothers you." Toph narrowed her eyes and spun around kicking him in the jaw. She spun again but this time he caught her foot. He threw her to the floor and took a few steps back.

"Hey guys.." Aang said quietly as Toph slammed her hands on the ground knocking Vitani off of his feet. She flipped over and landed on her knees as she watched him jump up. She jumped backwards and vaulted off of the wall, diving into him sending them both to the ground. Aang frowned.

"Um guys!" But it went unheard As Toph landed a hard punch across Vitani's jaw. He moved and flipped them over pinning her to the ground, he brought his fist back to return the favor. She thrust her hips forward sending him toppling over her head. She jumped up and kicked him in the back knocking him to the ground. She fell down on his back with both knees on his shoulders. She started to grab his arm when he jolted to his hands and knees, her on his back. He flung himself backwards landing on top of her. She hit with a hard thud, and a gasp as the air was knocked out of her. Aang winced as he heard the air leave Toph.

"GUYS!" Kilani grabbed Aang's arm and shook his head.

"Too late know. It's pretty much over." Aang frowned and looked at the mellow twin. Just about. Vitani jumped up and readied himself for another attack, but upon seeing her gasp for breath smiled. He knelt down and placed his knees on either side of her calves. He leaned over her placing his hands on either side of her head. He smiled as she frowned up at him finally catching her breath.

"I believe I won this one." Toph frowned and slowed her breathing. She shot her hand up and grabbed his collar. She jerked him down into a hard kiss, bending his elbows at a near painful angle. She pulled back from him and jerked her knee up landing it in that sensitive bundle. He fell over off of her as she stood up.

"Rule one-don't let your guard down. Rule two- I'm a woman I always win." Kilani shook his head and turned around. He pushed against he wall holding some of the wanted posters, revealing a chart. He picked up a piece of coal and added another mark under Toph's name. Kilani turned around and looked at his brother as he shook his head.

"Toph, four hundred ninety seven, Vitani, twenty two." Vitani shuddered as he pushed himself to stand. He looked over at his brother.

"Kilani, one." He looked over at Toph as she crossed her arms over her chest. He shook his head and chocked out a laugh. "You better be glad I don't have you kiss it-make it better."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmm. I think there are some warnings that need to be made. OH and a quick thanks goes to Lord Melkor, my partner in crime, for giving Vitani an oh so perfect nickname. Sir swears-alot.**

**Warnings: Cussing..obviously. Vitani teasing..um...blood, and OH yeah more Xia.**

**Yuck Factor: 2**

**Creepy Factor: 1**

**Fluff Factor: 5 YAY FOR YAIONESS..oops may have said too much.**

* * *

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! GODDAMMIT TOPH!" Vitani cussed as tried to stand up only to have a shot of pain course to his toes and back up to slam into his back. Toph shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't not hurt you that bad. Besides it's been almost an hour." Vitani snarled at her and stuck his tongue out. She turned to face Haru who was bound, gagged and tied to chair. She brought her hand up to touch her cheek. The bruise was still forming, and her skin was extremely sensitive. Haru was still growling and cussing into the gag. Served him right though, She had her focus on Vitani when he came bursting through the door, slamming it into her face. She didn't even let him get a word in edge wise, before he was properly punished. She would listen to him after she calmed down a little. She didn't like being taken off guard especially by one of her friends that was in a state of frenzied panic. Jhoi was locked in the cooler that Denivian had been in, though not for the same purpose. Just purely because she didn't want to feel the vibrations of his anger at the moment. Though it was a small hum in the back of her brain it was more or less ignorable. The others had found their way in, all except Zuko, who was playing the tough act and trying to play prison guard. Toph walked around to sit at her desk while Kilani helped his brother to stand. She shook her head. For spirits sake! There was no understanding men. Especially those two.

"So let me get this straight, Sokka. According to you, you told Haru some specific questions to ask the prisoner. He obviously found out something that didn't settle well with him. But then there is still the small fact that you were going to attempt to kill one of our prisoners. This is unacceptable. But considering I have a soft spot still for you, Snoozles, I'll let it slide this time. But this does bring to light the situation at hand." Aang crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall from his seat on the floor. He adjusted his shoulders and looked over at Haru who was visibly exhausted.

"Until you ungag Haru We don't know what the situation is." Toph snorted and shook her head as she rested her chin on her knuckles. She tilted her head on her hand and frowned..

"That is not the situation I was talking about. We are at a stand still in the war. We have made no further advances on our stand towards over taking the Fire Nation." She said bluntly. Katara frowned at the way Toph was talking. She had lost her youthful innocence and was actually talking like a war general. Kilani situated his brother in a chair and turned to look at the group. Shio and Shia were again huddled in the corner, both thoroughly freaked out about the entire situation and events that had unfolded in the last two hours.

"What Toph means to say is that on our last mission to the Fire Nation capitol, we came across something that was very disturbing. The Fire Lord has found a new way to train his elite. Their new methods are...well quiet disturbing to say the least." He stated simply, with a small amount of hesitation in his eyes. Katara frowned as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Explain that.." She frowned deeper as she spoke. Kilani sighed and took the chair next to Toph. He pushed his papers around on the desk for a moment then shook his head.

"All of the markings on the elite loyals, are scared in. no longer are they tattooed. But the thing is each one of the elite have had something...removed." Sokka and Shio frowned in unison at the very thought of what Kilani had just said. Sokka shook his head.

"Removed?" He ask, though he almost instantly regretted it.

"Not what you are thinking. As far as we know they are not unichs, but they have had fingers removed, or eyes. Tongues in some cases." Kilani said as he looked at them. Aang frowned at Kilani then looked at Toph.

"How do you know this?" He ask directing the question more towards the woman. Toph shook her head as she sat back in the chair. She was getting restless. She wanted to move. She wanted to train. She wanted to get out of the damned hole and feel the sun on her face.

"Because we had captured a few of them. One man, though had his eyes and mouth sewn shut, as Ki and Vi tell me, in a very similarly rough fashion as our little girl." Katara stood up. She shook her head.

"Then what does that mean?!" The entire group looked at her then over to Haru who had come alert and was practically begging for someone to remove his gag. Shio walked over and pulled the gag out of Haru's mouth.

"That explains a lot! Not everything, but someone please fucking untie me!" Kilani and Toph both stood up and proceeded to untie him. He stood up and Toph landed a quick slap to the back of his head. He grabbed his head and turned to look at her.

"Don't hit me again." She said flatly as she walked back to sit down. Haru shook his head and looked back over to Katara and Sokka then down to Aang on the floor.

"The sewing. That's the common ground. That is what has Denivian on edge, and I suspect what Xia has pieced together." Vitani looked at the boy with hard eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you think this fucker has something to do with the change in the elite training?" He growled as he slowly was able to sit up straight. Toph frowned but let it slide this once as she waited for Haru's answer. Haru shrugged.

"It's a start." He said with a snap.

"Yeah and on top of that it's more then what you had thought up." Shio pipped up, looking over at Vitani. Shio smiled awkwardly as Vitani glared at him.

"No one ask you fruitcake." Shio eyebrows shot up as he looked at Vitani. He put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips.

"Oh no you didn't, Sir Swears-alot. You did not just tell me to shut up." Katara turned to look at Shio. His flaming side was showing, and she didn't mean his fire bending. Vitani narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I did what the fuck are you going to do about it?" Vitani growled as a pebble hit him in the end, but he didn't take his eyes from the other fire bender. Shio cocked his head to the side.

"Well seeing as how you are incapacitated, to be fair all I can do is tease you." Vitani fount back a smirk.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Katara saw the look that crossed Shio;s face and she fought back a laugh as her eyes got wide. She had seen the look once before, and it didn't have a good outcome. Shio cocked his shoulders to the side as he dropped on of his hands. He looked over at Katara with a smile. She shook her head.

"Shio, don't do it." Katara choked on her laugh, but he had already made up his mind. His face went dark as he sauntered over to look down at Vitani, who narrowed his eyes and straightened up in the chair. Shio looked down at Vitani dangerously.

"How do I plan on teasing you? I could make you suffer. You'd probably never see it coming" Shio said in a tone that was almost sickeningly sweet. Vitani snorted.

"Oh yeah fruitcake? Take you best shot." He hissed. Shio just rolled his eyes over to look at Katara who was covering her mouth shaking her head. By this point the others in the room were on guard for two reasons. The first being they had no idea what was going on and the second being that they had no idea what was going to happen. Vitani narrowed his eyes and balled his fists but he didn't react quick enough. Shio grabbed his face and kissed him hard, taking the man off guard for a split second. Vitani pushed the boy back and jerked to stand up. He stood up too suddenly and doubled over groaning from the shot of pain that coursed through his stomach. Vitani fell back into the chair and looked up at the younger boy with fire in his eyes.

"You little mother-fucker.." Vitani cussed and received a nice size pebble to the head. He turned and looked at Toph with a glare. "He fucking kissed me!" He growled jabbing a finger at the boy, knowing that it didn't do any good. Toph's face twisted up for a moment then she fell backwards out of her chair laughing. The others who had been holding their breaths started laughing as well, that is except for Shio and Vitani. Shio had a smug smile on his face as he looked down at Vitani while he covered his lips with the back of his hand. Vitani couldn't help but let out a snorting laugh. He nodded his head as he looked up at the boy with a cruel smile.

"Okay. Game on."

Haru shook his head and looked over to Kilani. He watched as the more logically of the twins laughed but only slightly. Haru could see the gears turning in the tall fire benders mind as his cold yellow eyes turned to look at him.

"You had entered in quit a rush. I assume that means you know something?" Haru's face sobered as he nodded.

"The guard and Xia know each other. Hell, I saw the bastards kiss." Kilani's eyes opened wide in shock. A silence fell over the room as all of them turned to look first at Haru then to Aang, who had sat quietly on the floor. Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you that he let Sokka in too easily." He said as he shook his head. Sokka looked down at the boy and kicked at his knee.

"Hey! I knocked him down fair and square." Aang looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sokka, this guy is a trained assassin and was a guard at one of the Fire Nation maximum prisons. You are a water tribe boy with a boomerang." Sokka crossed his arms and glared at Aang.

"Warrior. Not boy." Aang smiled lightly at Sokka.

"See? You agree with me. So just shush and listen." He said with a chuckle. Sokka again kicked him in the knee.

"You shush."

"Both of you shush." Katara ordered resuming her role as the mothering scolder of the group. She turned back to look at Haru.

"You weren't seeing things then?" Haru shook his head at her question. He had tried to make her believe last night, but she just brushed him off. "Then that means that what...they are ...lovers?" Katara ask not knowing the correct word to use. Haru closed his eyes as he felt the memories pound into him. Xia's could lips touching his while his hands roamed over his bare skin. He shivered violently and opened his eyes.

"That would be my guess, but.." Haru started but stopped when something caught his ear.

"We would need to question the guard." Aang finished for his companion. He frowned as he heard it as well. He stood up and looked at the door just about the time the base medic walked in. He led Denivian into the room in shackles. Denivian frowned up at them as an impressive amount of stitches created an eerie grin along his neck, taking the place of his piercings. His golden eyes settled on Katara. Toph stood up and walked over taking the prisoner and dismissing the medic. She stood in front of the boy and placed her hands on her hips, giving off her rank to him.

"If I unshackle you are you going to try that again." Denivian looked down at her then over to Katara with glowing hatred in his eyes.

"What good would it do me? The damned water bender would probably save me again." Toph took that as a no, and unlocking the shackles, tossing them over her head, Kilani catching them just before they added another knot to Vitani's head. Haru looked at him with a frown.

"You made a comment three years ago, that said you were a doctor." Denivian's eyes rolled over to look at the earth bender.

"Yeah, what of it?" Haru narrowed his eyes at the dysfunctional man.

"Do you suture?" He ask bluntly.

"Are you asking me if I do stitches, or if I stitched up the girl?" Denivian countered with a smile. Haru nodded.

"Both. And what has you so on edge?" Haru ask. Denivian cocked his head to the side and seemed to think. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to fully face Haru.

"Yes. No. And none of your fucking business." Haru snorted at that answer and walked over standing next to the boy.

"Well then, if you suture do you consider yourself good at it?" Denivian cocked an eyebrow and pointed to his neck.

"I do a hell of a lot better then this." He growled. Haru nodded and reached behind his back and pulled a small bladed knife from the rim of his pants. Before any of the others could question him, he brought his arm up and quickly sliced it open.

"HARU!" Shia and Katara both yelled at once, but he never took his eyes off of the self proclaimed doctor as he held his arm out.

"Then stitch." Denivian looked down at the man's arm as the blood ran thickly to gather on the bottom where it dripped onto the floor. He looked back up at Haru's unmoving eyes. "You have string and sutures in your pocket. Now stitch." Haru ordered a little more firmly. Denivian snarled his nose and fell into a cross legged position on the floor. He pulled his supplies from his pocket with one hand as he jerked Haru to sit with the other one.

Katara looked at Sokka then to Aang, who only shrugged. She looked back up to the twins who were watching intently. She looked over to Shio who was paler then normal and staring at her with wide eyes. She looked next to her to Shia and frowned.

"What did you do to him?!" She whispered harshly. Shia looked at her with large eyes and blinked.

"I didn't do it. You saw him do it." Katara grabbed the girl by the shoulders and gave her a good hard shake, hopping that she could shake the stupid out of her.

"That's not what I meant. What did you do with the old Haru and who is this you brought back!?" Shia's eyes swirled as Katara let go of her. Shia giggled pointed into empty space in front of her face.

"Oooh. Pretty colors." She said and fell to the floor. Katara felt a sweat drop appear on her temple as she looked back to Haru who was watching Denivian as if his lift depended on it. And truthfully it might considering how deep he had cut himself. Katara felt a sick knot turn in her stomach as she looked at Haru. She could always heal him, but it wasn't the injury that bothered her. It was the fact that he had done it to his self intentionally, with the sole purpose of having this unknown fire bending doctor, who they only knew as a sibling of one of their most horrible nightmares, to sew up.

* * *

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled, but that only brought a smile to Xia's lips. He couldn't even see the little prince but he could imagine the look on his face.

"Oh but why, my little bon bon? We were having such a beautiful conversation." Zuko shook his head and ignored the man, but his lack of response only prompted Xia's harassment further. "It's really a pity that your vision never fully recovered. I imagine being unable to see things great distances away is a hindrance for you." Zuko growled and swung around sending a large stream of fire straight down the prison hall. Xia took a step back away from the bars as the fire exploded into the wall at the end of the hall.

"Tsk tsk. Temper temper young prince. That is what made you burn your hands. You remember that don't you? The feeling of your skin scalding and melting into the metal cuffs." Zuko covered his ears as he sunk down his back against the outermost prison door. He wasn't going to listen. _Dammit why didn't they just kill him._


	11. Chapter 11

**No I didn't forget about this story. It's just kinda been on the back burner...along with all the requested ones. T.T wow I really need go get to work huh?**

**Yuck Factor: 0**

**Creepy Factor: 5...Denivian gets a little weird.**

Denivian worked quickly at resewing Haru's arm. The earth bender never took his eyes off of him. He finished and tied of the stitching. He snapped the thread. His gold eyes moved to look at Haru. The two men stared at each other for a moment. Denivian leaned forward his face just inches from the other man's.

"You don't know how fucking hot that just was." Haru frowned and blinked at the boy. He tired to pull his arm back but Denivian held him. "You would be in worlds of trouble if you were a woman." Haru's eyes opened as he caught that glint in Denivian's eyes. Haru pulled his arm back and stood up giving the young doctor an evil look. He walked over to Kilani and held his arm out.

"Does this stitching match the others?" Kilani looked down at the boys arm. Vitani stood up slowly and walked over to look at the boy's arm. The twins shook their heads.

"No, this is much more..." Vitani stared.

"Methodical. And precise." Kilani finished. Shia walked over and looked at the Haru's arm. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into him. She looked up at him with her large eyes and blinked.

"Couldn't he have just switched his stitch?" Haru looked down at her with a frown. Did she honestly think she was being cute?

"Stupid whelp. You can't just change your method of stitching, just like you can't change your handwriting. You might be able to alter it, but there's no damn way to make it look completely different." Denivian hissed looking over at Shia. She snarled her nose and turned her attention to Aang.

"You don't seem as worried. What's the deal?" Aang cocked his eyebrow at her. He shook his head and started habitually popping his knuckles.

"Just because I don't act it, doesn't mean I'm not scared. Xia is a monster, and if the Fire Lord has him in his employ then we are all thoroughly dead." Toph shook her head.

"Monster or not, he's sitting in our jail cell. And we found him on Kyoshi island. Not your run of the mill Fire Nation territory." Denivian listened intently as the group bantered back and forth. Haru shook his head as Aang and Toph argued. He pushed Shia off of him and ran his hand over the stitches frowning as he turned back to look at Denivian.

"Who taught you to stitch?" Those golden eyes narrowed. Haru didn't understand it, the fire bender seemed to be two steps ahead of him.

"My brother." Haru frowned. Gone were the long explanations. He cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"Which one?" The others in the room froze and turned to look first at Haru then to Denivian. A mischievous glint came to those fiery eyes as he looked around the room. He shrugged as he looked back over the hardened earth bender.

"Clever, clever trinket. I didn't think you would have remembered." Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Answer the question." Denivian cocked his eyebrow at the boy's tone.

"Oh so when did this become an interrogation? Who do you think? Dexia did. He's the only one in our family with actual medical training." Katara shrugged and looked to her brother. Blue eyes stared at one another as they frowned.

"That leaves the older brother." Sokka said as he turned to look at Denivian, who only shrugged in return.

"And a sister." Toph said as she sat back on her chair. She stood up and walked over to a small scroll case against the wall. She moved her hand over the scrolls until her fingers found one with a square knob. She pulled it out and walked back over to her desk. Kilani took the scroll as she held it out. Turning around, he handed it to Sokka. Katara grabbed one end and the siblings uncurled the scroll.

"I thought you two killed the sisters?" Aang said looking at the twins. Vitani looked over at Toph who was drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Two of them, the third was just injured." He said deciding not to push her buttons further. Having suffered enough pain to last him a life time, he thought it better to wait an hour or two before he starts in on her again.

"So.." Shio said turning to look at Denivian. "Where's your sister?" The fire bender frowned and shook his head.

"Don't keep up with the bitch. That would be Xia's territory. He's the one that kept tabs on the others."

"These are the territories in which you looked for any living relative of him..." Sokka said looking over the scroll. Vitani nodded and looked to his brother.

"The three of us spent the better part of a year trying to track down his sister. Denivian wasn't an issue until he became one."

"You mean they have a sister? And he doesn't know where she is? That's a lie." Shia said crossing her arms. She looked over her shoulder at her brother and shook her head. "Shio knows where I am, all the time. This bastard here knows more then he is saying."

"You sure are acting hard, Shia." Aang said pushing his hair out of his face. Shia snarled her nose.

"And all of you are acting like a bunch of babies. I mean, really. It's just like one guy. Just go ask him where his sister is and he doesn't tell you beat him." She said cocking her hips to the side. Denivian looked up at her and shook his head in pity. Such a waste of space. Vitani and Kilani were glaring at the girl as she looked around the room. Sokka shook his head and walked over to her.

"You have no idea what he is capable of." Shia blinked her eyes at him innocently.

"Can he really be that bad?"

"Yes!" The entire room shouted. She jumped and frowned at them.

"You are kidding! He's a man. C'mon he's got weakness just like everybody else." Haru frowned because as she said this both the twins and Denivian's eyes moved to look at him. Shia rolled her eyes as she pushed her hair over her shoulder with the flip of her wrists.

"You are all just wimps. I bet I could get the answer out of him." Shio's eyes grew wide. He grabbed his sister and slapped his hand over her mouth. Kilani walked over to them and gave one look at the shorter fire-bender causing him to drop his hand away from her.

"You think that our fear is invalid? That you are by some mysterious incantation able to woo him into giving you what you want?" She smiled as she stuck her nose up.

"Sure. All it would take would be a sweet smile." Kilani cocked his eyebrow at her and nodded. He grabbed her arm and walked over pulling open the door.

"Okay then. You are going to ask him." She looked at him and smiled. She latched her arms around his waste bringing a grimace to his face. He rolled his eyes as he looked over at the prison. Zuko had his hands clamped tight over his ears and was sitting against the bars. Kilani met the prince's eyes and shook his head. The younger bender brought his hands away from his ears.

"I'll take up next post." Kilani said as he began to feel claustrophobic with Shia's arms tightening around his waist. He took the keys from his waist belt and opened the door. After closing the first, he opened the second and walked rather swiftly, regardless of the girl he feared might permanently attach herself to his side. He stopped at the end of that long hall and pried the girl off of him.

Xia's icy eyes came up in curiosity as Kilani unlocked the cell door. He stood up as his eyes moved over to the dark haired girl. His eyebrow cocked as the girl was pushed into the cell with him. He looked over at the fiery eyed assassin.

"What is this? Surely it isn't feeding time?" Xia said looking back at the girl. Kilani smiled.

"No..she just wants to talk to you." Xia frowned and looked at her then back to the other man. Something didn't set right with him.

"If you think she will be able to kill me you are mistaken." Kilani shook his head again and looked over to Shia whose eyes were wider than normal.

"You wanted to talk, now talk." Kilani said with a smile. He locked the cell door and turned around walked away. He shook his head as he mentally scolded himself for taking on too many of Vitani's bad traits, and Toph's vindictiveness.

Shia turned to look at Xia after Kilani left her. She blinked and took a deep breath. She dug deep and pulled out the most seductive look she could manage. She leaned back against the bars wrapping her fingers around them.

"They told me you were a big meanie." Xia cocked his eyebrow at her, and turned to look at the wall. For once he was rather confused. He turned back to look at her. She moved her shoulders subtly causing her shirt to slip down. She tilted her head to the side exposing that long length of skin. Ah. He understood now.

"A big meanie?" He said his voice low in the back of his throat. She blinked at him and smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe they have me pegged unjustly. Or at least a 'meanie' is an understatement." She smiled as she thought she was winning. She took as step toward him.

"I don't think your as bad as they say you are." She said softly looking at the floor then back up at him. He let a grin cross his face as he took a step towards her. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the chills shook her visibly. He took another step forcing her to step backwards.

"Really? How bad do you think I am, precious?" She felt the wall under her fingers as she stepped back again. His eyes were piercing and unlike any she had ever seen. The almost suffocating masculine sexuality was overwhelming. She gathered her grit again as she smiled.

"I think you're bad in a totally different way." He laughed softly and shook his head as he leaned over and let his hands rest on the wall just above her head. He made a mental note that she was just about the size of his trinket. He leaned down so that his face was even with hers. He could see her physically loosing her gall as she fell into his shadow.

"Actually all they said is true, but they don't know the half of it." She blinked at him and brought her hands up, fighting the fear that had started to set in her gut. She let her hands touch his white shirt as she pushed the fabric against his chest.

"Why don't you tell me the other half of it?" He grinned as she struggled to maintain the seductive demeanor.

"I don't believe you could handle it, precious." A glint came in her eye. She obviously had been told that before.

"I could handle anything. But why don't you tell me where your sister is?" Xia cocked his eyebrow. So finally she stated her purpose. He bent his arm at the elbow and leaned against the wall as he brought his other hand down to caress her cheek.

"Now why would I want to do that?" She looked up at him and closed her eyes. She moved her head to nuzzle his hand. She opened her eyes and blinked at him.

"So stubborn. What could I do to persuade you?" Xia smiled and chuckled as he moved his hand to set under her chin. He folded his fingers leaving her chin sitting delicately on his for finger.

"You are coming on awful strong to a man as dangerous as I."She arched her back off of the wall and leaned her head back to look up at him.

"Maybe I like dangerous men. And what man could resist a women like me." Xia smiled as he ran his fingers, once again, along her cheek. He let his fingers drift over her ear and tangle into her hair. He bent down and looked at her just inches from her face.

"There in lies the problem. I don't like women."

Kilani looked up as the others came out of the door. He raised his eyebrows as apparently there had been an exchange of words. Vitani crumbled as he walked a head of them. Shio walked up next to him and brought his hand back and slapped the hostile twin on the ass as hard as he could. Vitani let out a string of cuss words and turned around landing his fist hard across Shio's jaw. Shio flew across the ground until he came to a sliding stop. He grabbed his and opened his eyes blinking back the stars that danced in his vision. He rolled back and jumped forward and looked at Vitani.

"You bastard! I know you didn't just hit me!" Shio said, his small frame seeming to puff up like male creatures tend to do upon being threatened. Vitani clinched his fist as Shio walked over to look up at him. He narrowed his golden eyes staring into the yellow orange ones of the younger fire bender.

"Yeah I did." He hissed. Shio's hand engulfed in flames as he brought his hand back to punch Vitani, but instead of springing forward with his fist he jerked his leg along the ground knocking Vitani off of his feet. Vitani lept up and spun around kicking Shio the gut. Toph crossed her arms as she let her senses track their movements. When they both stood up straight and started what Kilani would refer to as the stare down, she walked over in between them. She brought her hand up and the men froze. She latched onto both of their ears and drug them over to the iron bars.

The spoke for a moment until a sharp scream broke out form the prison behind them. Vitani turned and looked at his brother before they turned and unlocked the gates. Haru pushed through the two of them, with Shio on his heals. The two tore down the hall and stopped at theend. They stared with wide eyes into the cell. Xia was sitting his back against the wall, long legs straight out around and limp body. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she seemed to sit sideways in his lap. He ran his hand over her hair gently as he looked up at the two men. Blood dripped thickly from the girls mouth and covered one of Xia's hands. Shio hit the bars shouting out cuss words by the mouthful. Xia snarled his nose.

"Be quiet, there big brother. She's just a little tired." Xia said as he looked at Haru. His cold eyes narrowed as his smile disappeared. "I noticed something, trinket. She smells a lot like you. This wouldn't happen to be your release from that pent up energy we spoke of earlier, would it?" Haru narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to your sister?"

"What happened to your arm?" Xia countered. Sokka walked between the two on the outside and opened the door.

"Let her go." Xia shook his head.

"Oh no. Someone will have to come in and get her." Sokka frowned and turned to look at Kilani as he walked up. He narrowed his eyes. It wasn't a very bright idea on the fire benders part.

Denivian was watching peacefully at the end of the prison, where Katara and Toph watched him. Zuko had decided that it was a little too much for him after the taunting he had endured and opted to go back to the plan room. Denivian took a step forward causing Katara to grab his arm. He looked over at her with a smile.

"Back off little girl. Don't you get it yet? None of your friends are going to go into the cell to get her." Katara looked at Toph who was standing against the wall.

"Toph?"

"Just let him go get her. The worst Xia could do is kill her, and honestly I wouldn't miss her so much."

"Toph!" Katara scolded only to receive a shrug of shoulders in return. She let go of Denivian's arm and watched him walk to the end of the prison row. Xia's eyes turned to look at him. The brother's acknowledged one another with a nodded as the younger of the two entered the cell. He bent down to pick up the girl and his brother shook his head.

"They tell me Xiyan is dead." Xia said as the girl was lifted away from him. Denivian stood up and looked to the floor. He thought for a moment before he looked back to his brother.

"You should see her and draw your own conclusions. After all you were dead too." Xia smiled as his baby brother turned and walked down the hall. Aang moved to the side to let Denivian through as he walked over to the cell with the others. Xia pushed himself to stand and walked over to the bars. Aang watched as his friends left leaving him standing on the against the opposite cell. Xia blinked at him as the avatar stared at him.

"She's not dead, young avatar. Though had I wanted to kill her it would have been all to easy. Such a small frail thing. I merely ruptured one of the larger blood vessels in her tongue." Aang's eyes grew wide.

"Won't that kill her?" Xia shook his head.

"Once she comes around have her hold hot salt water in her mouth. It will stop the bleeding." Aang frowned and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Do you know what is going on in the Fire Nation?" Xia blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"You mean your friends have decided that it has nothing to do with me?" Aang nodded.

"It's not impossible but improbable." Xia nodded as he looked to the side his mind working. He nodded.

"Let me see the body of my daughter and I will help you with your fire nation problem."

"We will bring the body here."

"No. If you move the body to much I will not be able to determine just what or who killed her. I need to see it untouched as it is." Aang shook his head.

"That's not an option. You are dangerous and cannot be trusted." Xia smiled.

"I walked most of the way here in shackles, after the sedative wore off. If I didn't try anything then, why would I try something now?"

"Because your clever and always planning."

"This is true." Xia nodded and moved his hands in and outward motion as he stepped away from the bars. "You don't trust me for hurting the girl, along with your friends all those years ago, but I must say that the consequences of bringing her to me were obvious. I believe also they were the intended outcome." Aang frowned.

"I don't trust you because you are a monster."Xia nodded.

"Exactly why you need my help. It takes a monster to kill a monster." He said cocking his head to the side. Aang shook his head not sure that he understood.

"It is my destiny to take down the Fire Lord. Not yours." Aang said sternly but he began to doubt himself when Xia let out his low animalistic laugh.

"You are talking about the puppet. I am talking about the monster pulling the puppet's strings." Aang frowned.

"Fire Lord Ozai cannot be controlled."

"This is true as well, but even the most powerful of men can be manipulated. So who is truly the person to fear? The one in power, or the manipulator hiding in the shadows coursing the plan of action and caressing the ego of the power crazed?" Aang looked at the man, not believing that he actually understood every word of that. He shook his head as he turned around. He walked to the end of the hall and took the keys from Kilani. _I have got to be out of my mind. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome! Yay quick update. School is starting back and college hours SUCK! But still I will be writing when I can and when the horrid fairy of writer's block doesn't leave me a present. Alright had some notes...Oh okay since i haven't been able to reply to my reviews I'm going to put them here! **

**Drowning in Shallow Water: Yaio is ...yaio. I believe that certain bishies can pass with yaio, others...not so much. You might see me write a little hinted Sokka/Zuko fluffyness, but you'll probably never read a full blown descriptive physical encounter between them. With that couple I think subtleness and insinuating does enough. ;) Okay the batters for the other team in this story are: Xia, duh. Jhoi, well you'll see. and Shio-GayMASTER Cuteness!!...ahem so far. **

**Bluetiger: -gasp- Xia?! A good guy!? I would never...although that would make for an interesting plot twist. BWAHAHAHAHA**

**LordMelkor: -squee- To you to. lol. Haru only thinks he's getting to be big bad. As far as him talking dirty to Xia...I think he'd hyperventillate and pass out, the question would be from what? Fear? Hmm. I guess will have to see. **

**Lioness: :) Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. **

**And as always THANK THANK THANK YOU for your reviews! -kisses the monitor- Ptttb yelk...I think i need to clean my monitor off it's dusty. **

**Yuck: 0**

**Creepy: 2**

**Fluff: 5 YAY! Vitani-X-Toph fluff. Well at least what you would consider fluff between those two hotheads. **

* * *

The shackles latched hard around his ankles and his wrists and the rope around his neck was tight enough to leave a bruise. Aang had done just about everything except start a physical fight to get the keys from Kilani. Of course Vitani had said that they were all crazy and he and Toph left. Aang tightened the noose knot around the doctor's neck and rechecked the two shackles. Kilani walked on one side of him, and Aang on the other. Haru walked behind him the rope tight in his hand so if the doctor made a dash he could either snap his neck or in the least give him a good yank backwards. Katara and Shio were in the front, Sokka just ahead of them. The lead through the plan room, through the bedroom, and down the cooler halls. Aang took the key from a reluctant Kilani and unlatched the cooler. Xia looked down at the little girl and the professional mask seemed to slip on automatically. He knelt down and looked at the girl throughly before he brought his hands down to push some hair back from her face.

"Hm." Haru frowned and jerked on the rope. Xia turned to look at Haru with death in his eyes.

"I'll warn you now, trinket, while you may still hold my fancy you are easily replaceable and thus disposable." Haru felt the fear flood back into him, but he made certain his face didn't show it.

"What is 'hm'..?" Haru ordered in the most vicious voice he could muster. Xia turned back to the girl and his faced returned to the stoic glare. His hands moved along the small child's hands carefully letting his fingers run over the metal stitches. He frowned as his fingers curled over a bump under the skin just under the girls wrist on her forearm. He pressed his hand down on the risen but it didn't give.

The group around him grew uncomfortably silent as he continued to study the body of his dead daughter. His fingers traced the risen as the gears turned in his mind. He frowned as he reached a certain point. He pushed down with a bit more force causing the object inlaid in the skin to pierce the surface. His eyes narrowed as he moved his fingers along the object forcing it out of the skin. Haru's eyes grew wide as the doctor pulled out an all too familiar dagger. Xia threw it to the ground and stood up shaking his head.

"The deliberation that was taken on the sewing is a very time consuming task., even it it wasn't down correctly. The blade was embedded in the skin pre-mortem, or else their would have been more then just a bump and a scar. This is a warning." He said and looked down to Aang as he stood beside him. "This is a message that was meant to be seen." Kilani frowned.

"Is it connected to our problem with the Fire Nation." Xia looked down at the shackles and frowned. He looked up at his one time patient and focused his stare.

"This isn't connected to your problem with the Fire Nation. This is your problem with the Fire Nation."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sokka growled.

"The carving in her back wasn't just a mind game set for Trinket. It's a warning for the entire free world. Mainly the tight circle that the avatar travels in. But the stitches, the dagger, and the way it was inset... the manner in which she's sewn together..." He shook his head. Though it seemed not in shock or disgust but amusement. "The girl herself is a warning to me." Shio shook his head and threw his hands in the air.

"Done! That's it. Sorry. No more. Can't stand to listen at him any more. I'm done." He said waving his a hands as he turned on his heal and left. Xia smiled. It was a pity he hadn't met the young fire bender three years earlier. He would have made a beautiful specimen. His blue eyes turned to look at Sokka.

"Where is the prison guard? I assume you killed him?" His eyes moved to look at Kilani. The mention of the guard seemed to trigger a question in the fire-benders mind.

"Speaking of which. You have obviously had prior connections with the sentinel, and I have assumed it of a carnal nature. How is it you came to be acquainted with Jhoi?" Xia only answered with a smile. Kilani frowned, and slammed the cooler door back revealing the guard. He looked up, his green eyes rimmed in red and his lips tinted a dangerous hue of blue. His deep green orbs landed on Xia and the hatred and rage that covered his face melted away into confusion. Xia stared down at the man. He blinked slowly and turned to look at Kilani.

"You tell me how you know him, and I will let him out, if you don't I will leave him in there. You know what the consequences of that would be better then I do." Kilani growled. Aang's eyes grew wide as Xia moved over to the cooler, still in shackles. The tall water bender looked down at the man, who responded like a lost pet. Jhoi sat back and strained his neck back to look up at Xia. Kilani crossed his arms and leaned against the door of the cooler as he waited. He had ran over the possibilities of retaliation, but there was one little thing he had at his advantage, considering that the clever doctor hadn't figured it out yet. Xia blinked and glanced at Haru. He narrowed his eyes as a smile curled over his lips.

"I frequented the prisons as you know. I happened to meet a little half breed guard that shared my view on life." Kilani nodded and pushed Xia against the far wall. Kilani pulled a small needle out of his sleeve and pulled the wood cap from it. Xia rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side needlessly exposing his neck. Haru's eyes locked on Xia's as Kilani pushed the chakra blocking serum from the needle. Xia's eyes narrowed then closed as Kilani pulled the needle out. Kilani looked over at Haru then down the rope in his hands. Haru gripped the rope tighter and wrapped it around his wrists and forearms removing most of the slack. Kilani looked over to Katara as she moved without order to help the now ex guard out of the cooler. Jhoi stood up and rubbed his wrists where the skin had frozen to the shackles. He looked over at Xia and frowned. Xia smiled as the shorter man walked over to him, but not within arms reach.

"What did you tell them, my flower?" He asked as his body started to grow numb. He had learned relatively quickly just what was in that serum, and it wasn't just a chakra blocker. It was a neurological agent that broke down the senses and relaxed the muscles. Jhoi's eyes still held the same stern contempt but there was more life in them as he looked over the prisoner.

"Nothing." Xia nodded and turned to look at Kilani and Aang. He took a deep breath and forced all the energy he could into his legs so that he wouldn't fall.

"I'm afraid you need to fill me in on a few things. I haven't been told the entire story, so I don't believe I can help you." His knee began to buckle but he forced himself to straighten back up. Kilani nodded.

"I didn't think you could. We'll take you back to your cell. And our new prisoner will be your cell mate. If you kill him, then you save us the effort." Jhoi walked over and helped Xia to stand his arms wrapped around his waist. Haru narrowed his eyes as he fought back the urge to curl his nose up. Jhoi's intense green eyes met Haru's for a moment, and the look that past between them was nothing of a friendly sort.

* * *

Toph frowned as she fell back dodging the punch. She jerked her legs over her head and bounded up once her feet hit the ground. She lept over Vitani easily and brought the loose dirt to cover him. Vitani covered his head and rolled back sending a flame from his hand. He wiped the dirt from his eyes as she let out a yelp.

"You bastard!" He blinked his eyes open to see her holding her foot. He jumped over to her and looked over her foot.

"You know if I would have said that you would have hit me by now." Vitani said as he took Toph's hand away from her foot. He looked over the small streak of red across the top of her feet. He grinned taking full advantage of her sightlessness.

"I'm sorry." She frowned and crossed her hands over her chest.

"No you're not." He shrugged and moved to sit with his back against a tree. He crossed his legs and sighed knowing by instinct her next move.

"I didn't mean to and you know it."

"Do I? You know you are just aching to get me out of the way so it will be just you and Ki again." She moved over her hand feeling along his leg, determining his position. She moved into his lap and turned around so that she was leaning on him like he was the tree.

"If I was going to burn you I would have. And plus Ki can be too boring some times." She shook her head at him.

"And you can be too loud mouthed, too negative, and too temperamental." He frowned and wrapped his arms around her and squeezing her tight, until he squeezed the air out of her. He let go of her only to receive a sharp elbow to the stomach.

"I swear I'm going to bury you one of these days." She threatened half heartedly. He laughed and leaned forward against her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"When are you going to have my baby?" She scoffed and rolled her shoulder making him lean back.

"When my eyes turn yellow and start working." He was quiet for a moment and that made her frown. He like to talk and when he was quiet that meant he was thinking, and when he thought it never ended up with anything good coming out of his mouth.

"Do you miss being with them, T?" She sighed. She knew it was coming but she had hoped it would have been Kilani who had asked. She pulled his arms back around her waist and sighed.

"I do miss them. But I don't think I could go back."

"Why the hell not?" She frowned and jerked her head back hitting him in the mouth.

"For one, you trained me to kill. I have so much blood on my hands that Aang would be able to smell it." Vitani laughed as shook his head.

"Blame it on me. Fine. What's reason number two?"

"Shia. Something bothers me about her. I know that she Haru's ..whatever...but I don't know." Vitani frowned and leaned over so that he could at least see her profile. She shrugged.

"You don't feel right about her? Is it her hanging on all the men or just Kilani that bothers you?" She snorted at him and stood up testing her foot.

"It's not that. She just doesn't seem right. What I've learned about women is that they tend to hang onto men that excite them or they find attractive. Either way their heart beats speed up, when she's hanging on any of the guys she's calm. Collected. Her heart rate doesn't change, and that worries me."

"Not even when she looks at me?!" Vitani ask in mock astonishment. Toph smirked.

"Especially you. Seriously though. She's not right. Even as trained as I am, and as in control as I am, my heart still pounds when I'm with you or Kilani. Even when I heard Sokka's voice after three years I had the flutters." She turned and narrowed her eyes to increase the menacing glare she aimed in his general direction. "Spirits help me, if you tell anyone what I just said, I will create a new definition to the word unich."


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't get to excited. I'm still on hiatus, I just had to write more to this chapter. Consider this a teaser. I need to go back and reread the last couple of chapters so I can get some more written on this one. I'm just sorry it took so long to get it uploaded and that it is rather short.**

**Yuck Factor: 0, other than a little mild description.**

* * *

Jhoi shot Kilani a glare as he helped Xia to sit against the wall. He stood up and wrapped his hands around the bars as the fire bender locked the door. Golden eyes met green as the two stared at one another.

"Why is this any different from Shishu? He takes in fire nation brothels ever time he gets the chance." Kilani narrowed his eyes at Jhoi. He shook his head and looped the keys around his belt

"Shishu may partake in the physical pleasures of the enemy, but he doesn't bring the enemy home."He hissed. Jhoi shook his head, his black mohawk swishing to the side.

"I didn't bring the enemy home, you brought my lover to me." Kilani growled.

"Shishu also leaves the poor women afterwards. You kept yours." The twin said with a barking growl. He turned and walked off slamming the metal gates behind him. Jhoi frowned and turned to look at Xia. He walked over and knelt down next to him. Xia brought his hand up sluggishly and rested his hand against the shorter man's cheek. Jhoi closed his eyes and nestled into that cold space of flesh. Jhoi's eyes opened suddenly as a thought flashed through his mind.

"That boy, the earth bender, who is he to you?" Xia's head turned languidly to look at Jhoi. A smile curled over Xia's lips.

"Such a harsh tone. Pity you can't talk like that when I'm not sedated." Jhoi frowned and sat back away from Xia.

"Who is he?" Xia's eyes narrowed as he let his hand drop.

"He is mine. He is Trinket. Jealous, Jhoi? Are you so insecure in your own skin that you must put yourself against me?" Jhoi's eyes dropped for a moment then looked back up.

"You will leave me for him. Won't you?"

"If it comes to that, yes." Jhoi frowned and clenched his hands around the fabric of his pants. His teeth closed down on the soft flesh just inside his bottom lip. His green eyes looked over Xia with burning intensity.

"I am merely a throw away toy to you aren't I?" Xia's eyebrow cocked and he slowly moved his shoulders as he started to regain limited amount of control. His eyes looked out of the cage door as he thought of how to answer his inquisitive lover.

"A throw away toy? No. you are a convenience. You are a lover for the moment. A mere release of tension and pleasure. To think that you were more was foolish on your part, but you are of use to me and I care deeply for you." Jhoi snarled his nose.

"You are a murdering malicious bastard that uses his powers to experiment and torture men for your amusement and 'research', yet you refuse to lie? It would have been better had you told me one." Xia's eyes fell cold on the man, sending a visible shiver over him.

"I twist the truth to my liking. Whether you consider that a lie or not, is on your own part, but that is one trait that I will not hand over. I will tell the truth, but no one will believe me. If they do, the truth then is so far distorted that they do not realize the actuality of the truth, therefore the truth is moot. Now if you continue to insist upon asking me questions and further testing my patience and liking of you I will have to rectify that problem. Understand?" Jhoi's breath caught in his throat and he nodded dumbly.

* * *

Haru frowned as he looked at Kilani. Kilani frowned at Haru. The two were displeased but it was rather difficult to tell just who they were unhappy with. Sokka, however, was pissed about th entire situation. His thoughts on the entire thing was to kill them. Simple. Kill Xia, Kill Jhoi kill who ever bad boogie man it was hiding behind the fire lord, then kill the fire lord. There. Sokka frowned at his own thoughts. He had blood on his hands there was no doubt about that, but to actually be willing to think of murder that easily set himself back.

Sokka paced and Katara watched him. Aang frowned at everyone. They were frowning so he thought he might as well, too. His mind was reeling. Xia was under attack as well. He could think of at least a hundred people who would want him dead off the top of his head, and several of them were either in the room or somewhere in the vicinity.

The entire room turned to look at the door as curses could be heard through the stone. Sokka cocked his eyebrow and looked over at Kilani.

"Your other half must be back." The door flew open and a very distressed Denivian walked in. He glared at Haru and pointed to the girl hanging for dear life onto his back.

"Get this bitch off of me, before I kill her myself." Haru walked over and cocked his eyebrow at Shia. She smiled at him and tightened her grip on Denivian. Katara and Shio walked over and helped Haru pry the girl from the young manic fire bender. Denivian dusted himself off and pointed at the girl.

"Come near me again and by the spirits I will roast your ass so fast they won't even be able to find bones." Aang looked over at Denivian. A thought came to mind and he crossed his arms.

"Your brother said that the girl was a warning to him. What does that mean?"

"It means that he pissed someone off, what the fuck do you think it means." Denivian spat and ran his hand along the stitches on his throat. He shook his head. "You can imagine why." Aang nodded and looked over to Sokka.

"Would you have killed his child?" Sokka blinked at the young avatar and opened his mouth to answer but stopped. He shook his head and blinked at Aang again, not entirely sure that he heard his friend correctly.

"What the hell kind of question is that Aang?!" Katara snapped as she stared wide eyed at the young boy. Aang shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at her.

"Katara, do you remember the taste of your own brother's flesh? Or that sweet and irresistible way Zuko's blood sat on our tongues? Do you remember the feeling of his power coursing through you and controlling you?" Aang's eyes were fierce as he turned to look at Sokka once again. " You do NOT remember him dislocating your shoulder burning you, slashing you open only to heal you again? Do you not still bear his mark on your hip in the shape of an X?" Aang turned his eyes to Haru, only to meet a hard glare in return. "And what did he do to you my friend?" Haru's feathers were visibly ruffled as he pushed Shia away from him.

"He raped me. He filled my skin with needles and in the same moment of sewing my mouth shut he released me. He caused years of nightmares and cowardice that still consumes me. But if you are asking if I would ever kill his child as a warning my answer to you is no. I held that child while she watched the only parent she ever had die because of something she did. I held her had at the grave side and I watched as her innocence was torn from her in the same intensity that mine had been, thankfully enough in a different way. There is absolutely no NEED for you to ask questions like that to us." Haru growled as he stepped closer to the younger man. Kilani grabbed haru's braid and shook his head.

"There is no use in fighting amongst our selves. It is futile."

"I'll tell you what is futile. Trying to argue with THAT man!" An angry Toph growled as she stormed through the door, Vitani just behind her.

"Toph!"

"Shut up, you just shut the hell up and let me think." Toph growled as she felt her way over to the table. She accidentally ran her hand over Kilani's rear, and with a growl of frustration pushed him from the desk. The entire room looked at the two and shared confused glances to each other. Sokka frowned and decided to be the first one to speak up.

"Toph...what's wrong?"

"There are Fire Nation soldiers just about a mile from our base, heading our way with the exact location of where we are."


	14. Chapter 14

"What?!" Kilani yelled. He turned and walked over to the far wall next to the door that led back to the bedroom and then the freezers. He flipped a switch sending a horrid sieren through out the compound.

"She's fucking exaggerating!" Vitani hissed as she started rolling up plans.

"What kind of exaggerating?" Sokka asked hesitantly.

"They don't have our exact location but they are about five miles out."

"Time to leave" Kilani said and disappeared out into the main atrium of the compound. Sokka followed him with Haru on his heals.

"What are we doing?" Sokka asked as he watched the assassins pour into the atrium. Kilani glanced over his shoulder to look at Haru.

"Mind giving me a leg up?" He asked thrumbing the air. Haru nodded and stomped bringing Kilani up on a platform of earth. "Brothers! We have ereached that point where we must relocated. I want teams two through five to send out hawks to the others that are not with us. You know the code! The rest of you: Make tracks. Scatter out and swing back around to the auxilary base in two weeks. I want every one accounted for. MOVE!" Kilnai's voice thrundered over the hushed group. Sokka stared with wide eyes out at the sea of metallic demon masks. Sokka grabbed Kilani's arm as he jumped down.

"What do we need to do?"

"I'm going to assign every one a job, now come." Kilani ordered. Haru watched the mass of black assassins disperse as he followed the firebender back into the planning room only to come to a very unforgiving conversation.

"Vitani, he maybe vital to our cause. We may need him." Toph said as she tucked scroll after scroll into a pack. Vitani shook his head as he pulled his mask out of a drawer.

"Absolutely not. He's been alive for long enough. I say we fry his ass and be done with it."

"I second that." Shio pipped up as he and his sister once again huddled together. Katara shook her head.

"I hate to agree, but I think he's more than served his purpose." She added and looked to Toph.

"Are you insane?! We cannot take his life!" Aang said pleading with the others to listen to him. He looked at Kilani and Sokka and shook his head. "Tell them they are insane."

"What are we talking about?" Sokka asked looking around with a frown.

"Xia." Haru stated only to receive odd looks from the others. Vitani nodded and tossed a leather mask first to Haru and then to Sokka.

"You'll need these. And yes, him."

"We will be taking him along with us, along with Jhoi, Drifan and Uyam." Kilani said flatly walking over pulling his own mask out of the drawer. He pulled his over his head. Quickly he reached into the drawer and pulled out Toph's metal face and helped her to put it on.

"Then that settles it. We need to get started with our leaving." Toph said tossing the pouch of scrolls in Vitani's general direction. He snatched the pouched and pushed them into Zuko's hands.

"Give these to Shishu." He ordered. Zuko nodded and turned and walked out into the main chamber. He stopped as he watched all the black clothed men mill about. He frowned as he realized he didn't know Shishu from a hole in the ground. Well if all of his years around Sokka and Aang taught him anything he might as well use it.

"SHISHU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. A man emerged from the crowd and looked at the exiled prince.

"You screamed?"

"Are you Shishu?" Zuko asked looking at the metal mask. The man pushed the mask up and nodded revealing bright blue water tribe eyes.

"You're a water bender?"

"One of the only in the family." He grinned crookedly and looked at the pouch in Zuko's hands. He snatched it with a grin. "Ah. Thanks much." He said and slipped his mask back down. Without another word he disappeared back into the group. Zuko shrugged and went back into the planning room.

"Aang, you will be with Vitani. Zuko and Sokka you two are with me. Katara you take Denivian and stand guard top side..."

"But what if he turns on us. Fire nation have a way of doing that." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes widened as six sets of fire nation eyes rested on her. She blushed and shrugged. "You know what I meant."

"I have no use to turn on you. Hell I can assume after this shit you'll let me go?"

"I'm not sure I like that wager but it is fair. We have no use for you." Toph said as she bundled another pack of papers. She tossed it again in Vitani's general direction. Vitani once again handed the pack off to Zuko.

"This one goes to Morty."

Zuko signed and nodded once again leaving the room. Aang looked over at Kilani and frowned.

"Who are the other two men you mentioned?"

"Drifan is an official of the Fire Nation court. He can be used to barter and haggle. Uyam is eldest son of the GatorUrai leader. He can also come in handy." Kilani said as he fastened a sword over his back. Vitani laughed and shook his head.

"You forgot to mention the bastards a rapist." Vitani dodged as a rock flew at him. Toph 's hands were clenched as her mask stared at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had forgotten what kind of run in she had with Uyam two years ago. "Forgive me, Toph."

"Yeah yeah. Just shut up and let's go." She said flinging another pack of maps at him. He nodded and took them out into the large room with Aang tagging along behind. Katara and Denivian left the room hustling to the opening which one of the random earth bender's created. Kilani turned to look at Haru.

"You take those two and check to make sure every one is out. Destroy the rooms as you clear them." Kilani ordered and turned to Sokka and Zuko. "Let's go you two. I want to make sure that all of the other prisoners are sedated before Vitani takes care of them." Kilani said and walked out of the room with the two behind him. Haru shook his head. He really didn't like the way Kilani said 'take care of them'. He looked over at toph as she disappeared into the bedroom. Haru looked over his shoulder at the two siblings and pointed to the floor.

"Stay." He said and followed Toph. He watched as she destroyed the freezers and everything in them.

"Toph.."

"Haru this is bad. We cannot get caught with our pants down." Toph said as she walked over to the large wooden cabinet. She pulled a cloak from it and tossed it too him. "We have to get out of sight before they get too close. Something weird is going on and I don't like it." She said in a rush. Haru frowned as he watched her.

"Toph...what's wrong? Besides the obvious." He asked and watched as she turned towards him. She walked over and pushed her mask up. She stopped close to him and leaned forward so she could speak into his ear.

"You're little girlfriend is lying to us. She smells of fire nation. Check her when you get the chance." She whispered harshly then pulled her mask down.

"How?" Haru said watched as she flipped the bed over. His eyes grew wide as he looked over the number of weapons that were attached to the bottom of the bed. He watched warily as she attached several small curved blades to the back of her hands before looping a large machete to her belt.

"All Fire Nation spies or loyals have markings. Small fire nation insignia tatooed on their body someowhere. Usually in places no one could see easily. Fire Lord Ozai made sure after he weeded out the revolters that all in his kingdom that were loyal to him were marked. You'll have to look pretty closely." Haru nodded as she opened the door. She looked back over at him and shook her head. "Times sure have changed haven't they, Rocky."

Kilani moved quickly along the prison row, sticking the prisoners with a little extra sedative before the other had time to wear off. He had no choice in the matte,r even though he truly hated the events that were going to take place once he left. That is precisely why he had instructed his brother to take care of things. Sokka followed Kilani with Zuko at his side until they came to the last three cells. Kilani pulled the keys from his belt and opened the door.

"Up you go Drifan." Kilani said picking the older man up by the elbow. He quiklcy slapped a pair of shackles over the man's hands and pushed him fron the cell. What used to be expensive clothes hung from his body but the air of arrogance still danced from him.

"You will pay for this demon. You have betrayed you nation."

"Stuff it old man. He could have just let you die." Sokka said with a smirk. He looked at Zuko to see if the prince had heard what he said only to get a frown in return.

"You're real hard Sokka." Zuko said shaking his head as he took Uyam from Kilani, as he pulled him from the cell. Kilani took a deep breath and looked back at the other two. He frowned as he looked at the leather masks hanging down by their chins.

"Put those masks on. I gave them to you so that you wouldn't breath in the gases Haru is going to release when he destroys the storage rooms." He hissed and turned to look at the last cell. He looked in as Jhoi and Xia looked up at him. Xia's arm was curled around the smaller mohawked man, who had made himself quiet comfortable against the mad doctor's chest.

"Time to go." Kilani said and looked at Xia with a frown. "Come to the bars."

"You are going to sedate me again?"

"No just block your chakra and make you weak."

"That is sedating, sweety." Xia said pushing Jhoi from him. He walked over and stuck his hand through the bar and watched as Kilani emptied his last syringe into Xia's arm. The doctor cocked his eyebrow and let his icy blue eyes look over Kilani's mask.

"Those etchings in the mask make it all the more fearsome." Xia smiled as Kilani's golden eyes glared at him.

"I wear them with pride. Now step away from the bars." Kilani hissed. Xia did as he was told as Kilani opened the bars. Just as th ebars were open, Jhoi launched himself from the ground tackling Kilani. Kilani kicked the man off and just before the fight could actually be considered started, Xia brought his hand up and pinched the back of his lover's neck hard enough to make his shoulder's rise.

"None of that." Xia said calmly. Kilani narrowed his eyes as he watched Jhoi nodded in pain. Kilani walked over and clamped the shackles over his ex-commrade's wrists. He quickly tied Xia and Jhoi's feet together before attaching the noose links around their necks. He pulled them both from the cell and attached them to the other two in the same fashion.

"Let's go." Kilani said looking at his two friends. Sokka nodded and brought up the rear as Kilani marched the prisoners out. He could see around the tall firebender and it appeared that in the short time it took them to do the rounds in the prison, the compound had emptied of all of its inhabitants.

"Is everyone gone?" Sokka piped up as they made their way down the hall. Kilani nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Our men are very well trained. They know when we say out it means out." Kilani said. Zuko shook his head and looked at Sokka.

"How is it they managed to round up a small army and all we ended up with are Shio and Shia?" Zuko asked.

"Luck." Sokka shrugged. "Bad bad luck."

Vitani smirked under his mask as he listened to the siren scream over head. Aang tagged along behind him as the tall fire bender made his way to the prison rows. He watched as Kilani walked Xia, Jhoi and two other prisoners out in shackles followed closely by Zuko and Sokka.

Kilani's eyes were dark through his mask as he nodded to his brother. Aang's heart leapt and his blood ran cold. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of loose ends." Vitani said and turned back to look at the prisoners that held onto the bars of their cells. "Can I have your attention?! As you may have noticed there is a siren going off. This means that your fucking allies have gotten a little too close for comfort, so there is a change in plans. Instead of getting your punishment handed down by the exiled prince of your nation, I will be your judge jury and executioner." He stopped and pushed Aang back a few steps. "Unfortunately, I'm one biased mother-fucker and you are all guilty as hell. If you will direct your attention the rows of wax on the ceiling just above your heads you will notice that that wax is packed with enough flammable oils to burn for a long long time." Aang grabbed Vitani's shirt.

"You can't do this." I suggest you step back." Vitani said bringing his hand up to face the prison row. He turned back to look at the cells, taking his attention away from the grabby Avatar.

"As I was saying, you are all guilty. Your penalty: Death." He said as a fountain of flames spilled from his hands. Aang let out a shriek and tried diver the flames, but the wax had already melted spilling the liquid flames down over the prisoners. Vitani grabbed Aang as the small man started to go to pieces. The screams and cries of the prisoners were short lived though as Toph walked over and collapsed the prison in on itself. Aang grabbed his chest and tried to fight back the overwhelming need to hyperventilate.

"How…how could..how you…?" He gasped as Vitani pulled him along.

"Casualties of war kid." Vitani said as Toph caught up with him. She ordered the medic and two assassins with her to depart as they cleaned up the rest of the mess. A thundering collapse rolled behind them as Haru destroyed the barracks. They broke through the entrance Toph created and waited for Shio, Haru and Shia to join them. They were the last left in the enormous base and were making sure everyone had escaped. Aang trembled as he looked over at his friends. Sokka and Zuko stood guard over the prisoners along with Kilani. Katara and Denivian stood in silence, as her eyes constantly scanned the horizon.

Katara looked over at Toph as the girl she hardly recognized stood in her assassin garb. Katara frowned and felt sadness wash over her. As much that was the same there was so much different. So much time had passed. She looked back towards the horizon to see if any of the trees moved. She laughed at herself but it was true. The firenation had decided it might not be the best strategy anymore to use their bright flashy armor, but instead try to blend easily into the surroundings. She turned back pulling the leather mask from her mouth as Haru and the two siblings emerged. She watched with wide eyes as Toph and Haru sunk the ground and rose it again as if it had never been touched.

Haru looked over his friends as they all looked ominously at the shattered remains of a base. His eyes settled on Xia where he was kneeling, Sokka's bladed boomerang resting against the back of his neck. Xia's eyes rolled up and met Haru who quickly adverted his eyes. Haru looked over to Toph and then to the twins.

"Now what?"

"Now we move." Toph said and looked to the north. "The fire nation troops are that way and that way is the way we are going."

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed. "Shouldn't we go the other direction?"

"Oh Snoozles, If only you understood stragedy." Toph laughed.

"I understand stragedy! I pretty much created stragedy!" Sokka said his chest puffing up. Kilani's sliced mask turned to face him.

"We go past them in a wide arch. They will not backtrack." Kilani said flatly.

"OH and how do you know?" Denivian hissed.

"Because their too fucking stupid." Vitani laughed only to receive a decent size pebble to the back of the head.

"You know it's a wonder you don't have a brain injury by now." Shio said putting his hands on his hips.

"You don't know Vitani very well." Katara smiled but frowned as Vitani's gold eyes turned to her. She just knew that under his mask he was smirking something awful.

"Oh really? And just how well do _you_ know me sugar?"

"Well enough." She hissed not wanting to start up that whole trip again. Zuko shook his head.

"Enough you two. We need to be moving." He said pointing toward the north.

"Goodie. My feet were starting to hurt." Shia said leaning on haru and rubbign her ankle. Toph turned in her direction.

"You do realize that we are WALKING to the twon where the guys have their beasts kept, right?" Toph hissed. Shia's bottome lip stuck out as she looked around the group.

"You mean no one wants to carry me?"


End file.
